


Бег за солнцем

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Обычный незамысловатый сюжет с четырьмя углами - изысканиями. Лешка любит Сергея, Сергей без ума от Вячеслава, Вячеслав сохнет по Ивану, а тот с детства бегает за Алексеем. И так до бесконечности!Посвящение:Всем кто обожает слэш в учебных заведениях!





	1. Пьяная вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, bibliotekar   
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Драма, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 58 страниц, 6 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Ну, вы сами понимаете, что все в конце концов будет зависеть от тех, кто снизу. Так что… уж до чего добегаются! Просто кое-кто из этой четверки взял и остановил этот бессмысленный бег.  
> Уважаемые читатели, очень внимательно посмотрите на рейтинг и на предупреждения, и не жальтесь, что секс слишком подробно расписан, или в тексте встречается нецензурная лексика. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны.  
> Приятного чтения!

Лешка совсем серенький, невзрачный и тихий. У него светло-русые волосы, вечно топырящиеся на макушке. Серые большие прозрачные глаза, которые он прячет за толстыми линзами очков, и небольшой ростик. Он учится в девятом классе и еще не вступил в фазу быстрого роста, и единственное, чем он примечателен, так это его друг и бывший сосед по квартире одиннадцатиклассник Иван. Именно из-за этого верзилы все девочки в классе пытаются подлизаться к Лешке, попасть к нему домой и в конечном счете закрутить с Ванькой.

Ибо завидный парень-старшеклассник — это круто!

Хотя Лешке по большому счету по фигу, и ждет он Ивана не потому, что тот приходит каждый день за ним после уроков и провожает его, как верный цепной пес, до дома. Ему-то что, все равно в одну сторону.

Алексей, как и половина девушек в его классе, что не сохнет по изумрудным глазам Ивана, до одури влюблен в Ванькиного друга, одноклассника и сокомандника по баскетболу — Сергея. Каштановые волосы и синие очи. Они снятся Лешке каждую ночь, вызывая мокрые сны. Это когда вся простынь и весь живот с пижамными штанами заляпаны поутру белым и тягучим. А на душе после этого тяжело и неприятно.

А еще к Лешке все время пристает Вячеслав. Их негласный принц класса. Так как девицы, попускав слюни на недоступных взрослых красавчиков, в конечном счете обращают взоры на своих одноклассников, и как раз Славка был в этом лидером. На первом месте. Он уже сейчас обогнал Лешку на голову и развернулся в плечах, конечно, до Ивана и Сереги ему еще как до луны пешком, но все же. Элегантный, утонченный красавец с цыгановатой внешностью и черными омутами глаз убивал девушек на подлете прицельно, наповал.

— Слышь, Лешка? Ты в спортзал сегодня идешь на тренировку нашей команды? — начинает юлить хитрый Славка.

— Придется, я слово Ивану дал.

Делано возмущается Лешка, но млеет глубоко внутри: благодаря этому слову он сможет наблюдать открыто за игрой своего любимого Сергея. И на официальных правах пялиться на его оголенные ножки, обтянутую шортиками аппетитную попку и мощный размах плеч.

— Я с тобой! Говорят, они с другой школой неофициально сегодня играют, — придумывает на ходу Славка, и Лешка пожимает своими плечами, ему вообще все равно: он полный дуб в спорте, да и вечный медотвод из-за слабого зрения и здоровья. Девицы, услышав про игру, тащатся в спортзал за парнями, это беспокоит замкнутого по природе Алексея и совершенно не задевает наглого Славку.

А в зале вовсю идет игра. Взмыленные подростки, запах гремучей смеси молодых тел: пота, бушующих гормонов и мускуса — шибает по носу. И зрители, растянувшись по периметру балконов, с наслаждением приникают глазами к страстям, закипающим внизу. Девицы визжат от восторга: капитан школьной команды вихрем доскакивает до кольца и забивает в корзину, взлетев ласточкой над кольцом.

Серега откидывает свои коричневые волосы картинно назад и, осмотрев балконы победным взором главаря команды, хотя им и не является, цепляется взглядом за соседа Лешки. Дерзкий взгляд черных, как ночное небо, глаз, сексуальная улыбка и совершенное тело. Такого хочется загнуть и трахать всю ночь до утра, не переставая. А еще хочется заляпать, кончить на лицо, забрызгать спермой чернявые волосы и смазливую рожу. Чтобы, сука такая, понял, чья он дырка. Его, Сереги!

Именно благодаря связке с Серегой Иван забил мяч. И теперь они откатываются к своему кольцу и, виртуозно перехватив мяч, снова нападают. Сергей и Иван как одно целое — неделимое. Мощь школы! На них держится команда, и будущей осенью они собираются вместе поступать в один и тот же университет. Теперь забивает Серега, срывая свои аплодисменты и свист.

Он снова смотрит на балкон, но вот незадача — единственный, кто не обращает на него внимание, это как раз предмет его страсти. Который смотрит все время в сторону от него и стоит…

Постой-ка, а стоит он с серой очкастой мышью, которая так небезразлична Ивану.

План по захвату территории рождается сразу — вечеринка по поводу сегодняшней победы и желательно на его территории. А уж там он сделает все, что необходимо, дабы мальчик оказался под ним.

Почему Иван сохнет по этому блеклому очкарику, Серега без понятия, да это его по большому счету и не волнует, главное — темноволосый красавчик будет в досягаемости, а там уж, как говорится, увидел, трахнул, победил. А после эта черноокая красотка еще сама за ним будет бегать как миленькая, а он постарается ему не изменять.

Очень сильно постарается. Видит Бог!

Они выиграли с таким преимуществом, что соседней школе и не снилось. Силы были слишком неравны. Повезет тому универу, в который попадут Серега с Иваном, а школа через год останется без своих сильнейших игроков.

Иван подлетает к Лешке счастливый и возбужденный. Он не видит рядом с собой замершего Славу: его влажный взгляд и его восхищение. Он хватает в охапку блеклого мальчишку и жамкает от всей души. У Ивана практически белые волосы и яркие зеленые глаза, как изумруды. Локоны, отросшие до плеч, у него собраны сегодня в игривый хвостик, который на этом здоровенном парне смотрится очень задорно и сексуально. Лешка пытается дышать в железных тисках своего друга, а еще старается не покраснеть, потому что сзади Ивана замирает ожидающий его со скукой в глазах Сергей.

— Мы победили! — кричит Иван, вся команда поздравляет его и орет, что надо это отметить.

И тут же подключается праздно скучающий Сергей, предлагая по пивку и у него. Но парни шумят, ворча, что Иван капитан их команды, а не Сергей. И все толпой прутся к Ивану.

К существованию Лешки в команде привыкли давно, Иван — признанный лидер, и о его неразделенной любви давно сложены между парней легенды. «Конечно! Была бы девчонка, сразу бы все точки поставили над i, а то — парень!», — шептались ребята меж собой, но специфический выбор своего капитана не осуждали. Это его дело, кого любить — сиськастую девку или худого парнишку с толстыми линзами очков.

Да вот беда, Лешка его воспринимает только как друга. Иван с малолетства присматривал за ним еще с детсадовского возраста и знает, какие прекрасные у Алексея глаза. Только очки портят сильно внешность Лешки, но Ивану это только на руку, ибо он совершенно не собирается отдавать никому свое маленькое сокровище.

«Сокровище» идет под боком и тихо переговаривается со Славой.

О том, зачем с ними увязался Вячеслав, никто даже не задумался. Баскетболисты решили, что он просто друг Ивановой безответной любви. А Ваньке было все равно, сколько к нему ползет человек. Одним больше, одним меньше. Зато цвел Серега, хотя «отметить» на его территории так и не получилось.

Пиво покупали, естественно, Сергей и Иван. Еще бы, эти короли школы выглядели как студенты, причем красивые студенты престижного университета. Все остальные же постояли за углом, ожидая своих кумиров. Лешка кутался в тоненькую курточку и мелко дрожал от холода, по вечерам уже было прилично прохладно. Славка торчал рядом и, прислушиваясь к беззлобному трепу возбужденной команды, тихо вздыхал. Делал он это исключительно про себя. Все-таки уважал он свою гордую сущность, но никак не понимал Ивана. Ну как может ему нравиться «такое»: мелкое, серое, дрожащее?

— Мышонок! Замерз?

Ванька же считал по-другому, он перекинул сумки со жратвой своим товарищам и, содрав со своего тела теплую спортивную куртку, накрыл палаткой стучащего зубами паренька, а потом еще и пригреб к себе под горячий свой бок для верности. Команда на это даже шутки не отколола, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего и не случилось. Только черноглазый задохнулся от горькой ревности, пристраиваясь в хвост новоиспеченной парочке. Но его уединение тут же разбил наглый как танк Сергей, посверкивая синью своих пронзительных глаз.

— Ты друг Алексея? — крайне заинтересованно.

— И что? — сердито в ответ и отмораживающе.

— Да ничего особо! Так ты с нами на пирушку или как? — замирая рядом.

— Если только Лешка пойдет с вами, — прошипели в ответ, отрываясь в толпе.

Лешка с Ванькой дошли до дома в обнимку, забив на мнение всех остальных. Мышонок грелся в нужном ему тепле, а капитан млел от так необходимой для него близости. Иван никогда не смотрел на других: ни на девушек, ни на парней. Хотя по пьяни периодически еб лезущих к нему доступных девиц. Но для его сердца был только единственный и неповторимый «Мышонок». И даже таких невинных прикосновений хватало, чтобы подогревать у юноши робкую надежду.

В доме у Ивана было просторно и уютно. Родители как Ивана, так и Сереги — богатые люди. Да и вращаются в одном круге бизнеса, являясь партнерами и друзьями. Куча комнат в элитной двухъярусной квартире, в которую переехали несколько лет назад. А ведь раньше жили в старом доме за углом, где до сих пор в небольшой двухкомнатной квартирке вместе с мамой обитает Алексей.

Когда-то отец Лешки был другом отца Ивана, более того, у них был общий бизнес. Но отцы разбежались разными дорожками, родители у Алексея развелись, и он остался с мамой в скромной квартире. Тогда как отец женился на другой и отгрохал крутой коттедж в поселке, что начинался в аккурат за их многоэтажными домами.

А ведь было время, когда их старенькая хрущевка стояла на краю города прямо в пшеничных полях. Лешкин папа возвращался домой счастливым и беззаботным. Он целовал любимую маму и вел ее в кино на ночной сеанс. А Лешка оставался дома с Иваном, сыном его друга. Они либо играли в его квартире, либо шли к Ваньке, где устраивали настоящие баталии, ругаясь с его старшей вредной сестрой. Но после в поле построили два элитных дома. Лешка помнил эту стройку, она началась в сентябре и отложилась в его памяти странными замысловатыми картинами.

Навезли кучу стройматериалов. Их кидали прямо в спелые колосья неубранного золотого хлеба. Колхозники ругались со строителями, но ничего поделать не смогли. Потому что их родной колхоз продал земли под шумок втихую налево под застройки частной компании, а та даже не удосужилась подождать окончания уборочной. И Лешка всю осень наблюдал, как желто-белесые колосья, тяжелые от урожая, втаптывают в землю колесами грузовики. А зимой кое-где кусками между уложенным бетоном так из-под снега и торчал неубранный хлеб.

Его любимое поле, в котором они часто играли с Ваней — погибло. И это стало отправной точкой, когда стало рушиться его привычное, любимое пространство вокруг.

Начали ссориться родители…

А семья Вани, купив пай в строящихся элитных домах, переехала, как только сдали первый из них. К этому моменту родители Алексея начали бракоразводный процесс. И Леша чаще всего ночевал в семье Ваньки, которую попросили приглядеть за маленьким замкнутым мальчиком. По ночам он часто плакал и засыпал только на горячей груди Ивана. А родители его друга только качали головой, прекрасно понимая, в каком состоянии сынишка их близких друзей.

Что уж делили его родители, Лешка не знал. Но через год вся эта бодяга прекратилась. Мама на фоне развода завела себе любовника, и Мышонок снова оказался не у дел. Мужчина ходил в его доме королем, задирал тихого мальчика, и тот старался снова ночевать у Ваньки. Потом был другой любовник, третий…

Пятый или шестой — Лешка уже сбился к этому времени со счета — оказался богачом, в доме появились дорогие вещи и продукты, о которых Лешка даже не мог мечтать. Его мама цвела и пахла, отец и вовсе забыл дорогу в их дом. И теперь у его маман был конфетно-букетный период, когда она дома просто не ночевала, окончательно наплевав на повзрослевшего сына. Посему квартира Ивана для Алексея была более уютной и привычной, чем его собственное кинутое жилье. Он смотрел, как возбужденные парни, гудя, расположились в столовой, оккупировав барную стойку, и оперативно вытаскивали из холодильника оставшуюся еду. Лешка устроился скромно в уголке подальше от суеты, и ему под бок приземлился хмурый Вячеслав.

— А где все родственники хозяина? — цыгановатые глаза отслеживали красивого блондина с хвостиком, что накрывал в темпе аврала стол из подтаскиваемых к нему продуктов.

Даже здесь баскетбольная команда работала слаженно и оперативно.

— Старшая сестра вышла замуж. У нее свой дом, дети и отдельная жизнь, — Лешка помнил зловредную Марию очень хорошо, она часто подкалывала пацана насчет его блядливой матери, что как перчатки меняла любовников.

И отца, который и забыл совсем, что у него есть практически взрослый сын:

— Родители же, кажется, в отпуске на Канарах, их еще месяц точно не будет дома.

Лешка же смотрел на Сережку, тот посылал в их закуток такие взгляды, что внутри Мышонка что-то ухало вниз и там осыпалось кучкой пепла, невыносимо вспыхнув от боли при падении.

Парни, накрыв на стол, подтащили его к угловому диванчику, где прятались мелкие мальчишки, и стали с радостью усаживаться вокруг, предусмотрительно оставляя свободное место рядом с Лешкой для своего любимого капитана. Иван опустился рядом со своим Мышонком под бок, а со стороны Вячеслава приземлился Сергей, выгнав внаглую кого-то из зазевавшихся парней. Но на это никто особого внимания не обратил, так как посадочные места вокруг Ивана уже были заняты, и парни посчитали, что второй их лидер команды просто захотел сесть поближе к своему закадычному другу. Вот и все.

Сергея терпели в команде только из-за Ивана, хотя и видели, как тот выкладывается на полную в каждой игре, и прекрасно понимали, что без человека, который работает в связке как единое целое с их капитаном, такие легкие победы им бы не светили. Почему Сережку невзлюбили сразу, объяснялось легко. Ибо все девки парней рано или поздно оказывались на члене первого красавца школы. А тот, не думая о своих друзьях и товарищах, просто их трахал, растягивая удовольствие максимум на две встречи, а затем кидал, как расхожий материал, так как очередь из баб к нему не иссякала, и раздвинуть ножки перед парнем своей мечты хотела каждая текущая пизденка в округе.

Пиво полилось рекой. Парни, распаленные победой, переживали каждый миг выигранного им матча, каждый забитый мяч капитана, совершенно не выделяя заслуги Сергея. Но тот давно привык к такому положению вещей, и потом его интерес, посверкивая черными омутами глаз, сидел рядом, и от него одурманивающе пахло свежестью морского одеколона. Или туалетной воды. Запах был ненавязчивый, приятный, с горчинкой. И очень шел этому красавчику. Сергей вовсю пытался разговорить этого брюнетика, но никак не выходило, мальчик отвечал односложно и чаще всего тут же поворачивался к Лешке, влезая в разговор между своим одноклассником и Иваном.

Ваньке же снесло крышу. «Сегодня же признаюсь, и когда все свалят… Зажму!» — думал капитан команды и по подмигиванию товарищей прекрасно понимал, что те желали ему удачи, быстро прокумекав, что родителей Ивана нет дома. Ну, а кого более всего жаждал их лидер, для парней было и так очевидно. Команда у капитана была понимающая, дружная и надежная.

Ванька влил в себя для храбрости целую бутылку пива и совершенно не отследил, когда на столе появилась водка. Ее предприимчивые дружки тоже достали из загашника огромного холодильника. И то ли по своей дурости, то ли от желания помочь подлили капитану. Иван подмахнул смесь пива с водкой и, обильно порозовев, в наглую привлек к себе выпавшего от такого расклада Лешку. А позже при всех поцеловал взасос…

Поцелуй длился целую вечность. Команда улюлюкала, радуясь прогрессу своего капитана. Вячеслав пялился, как зомби, на развратное действо, что развернулось у него под боком, а вернее чуть ли не на его коленях. Так как именно туда Ванька спьяну и завалил свою безответную любовь. А Серега, потирая свои виски, хмуро ждал, когда закончится радостный свист подначивающих Ивана парней.

Ванька отпустил обмусоленного Лешку неохотно и только потому, что тот забился под ним от нехватки кислорода. А когда Мышонок понял, что хватка ослабла, он вскочил с места и прямо по коленям сидящих парней кинулся к выходу из квартиры.

Иван бросился за ним следом, поймав в прихожей, где снова заключил в горячие руки, жамкая до синяков и пьяно шепча:

— Хочу тебя трахнуть! Прямо в попку!

Ваньку понесло, и он совершенно не понимал, чего творит. Он уже распластал мальчишку на тумбочке у зеркала, что висело рядом с гардеробом, и полез оперативно Лешке в трусы.

Когда к ним попытался пробиться через толпу подвыпивших и не пускающих его в коридор Вячеслав, на его сторону вдруг встал нелюбимый всеми Серега. Команда дружно решила, что Ивану не следует мешать. И что капитан, наконец-то набравшись смелости, трахнув свою вожделенную дырку, будет счастлив. Ибо заслужил этого как никто, а мариновать себя несколько лет безответной любовью было, по мнению всех, не сахар.

— Эй, дружок, попридержи коней. Дай им трахнуться! — начал один щербатый, преградив путь Славке.

— Ты идиот, он же пьян! — Вячеслав видел, как Ивану подмешали водку, но предупредить не успел, тот намахнул не глядя практически одним глотком весь стакан.

— То, что нужно. Для храбрости! — хмыкнул другой шкафчик, становясь с щербатым рядом. Вячеслав имен этих придурков не знал и не желал знать. Главное для парня было пробиться сквозь заслон в коридор и остановить Ивана. Конечно, Славке было до барабана порванная задница Лешки, он просто хотел, чтобы Иван стал его и не более того.

— Мы специально капитану подлили, иначе он от своего спермотоксикоза помрет молодым. А так глядишь, добьется своего и переболеет! — хмыкнул Щербатый.

— Он его изнасилует! — нашел аргумент Вячеслав и услышал в ответ дружный ржач от датых мужиков.

— И что? Тебе-то какая печаль? Или тоже без ума от этой вылинявшей моли? — шкаф похабно перебил всех присутствующих парней и, состроив блядливо глазки черноволосому красавчику, поддел плечом ржущего рядом щербатого.

— И чего это вы все на его тощие мощи ведетесь? Ну, был бы хотя бы девкой или красавцем, как ты, к примеру. А так — ни кожи, ни рожи. А вот тебя бы я трахнул!

— Эй, пропусти его! — сзади Славы синью зажглись яростные глаза Сергея, и шкаф с щербатым потухли.

Связываться с этим Дон Жуаном ни у кого не было особого желания. Все прекрасно знали, что в гневе Серега страшен.

— Ты бы тоже не лез… — парни недовольно посторонились, пропуская обоих заведенных юношей. — Для Ивана же стараемся. Твоего друга, вообще-то!

— И как вы ему завтра глядеть в глаза будете? — поинтересовался, хмыкая, зловредный Серега. — Если он по пьяни изнасилует любимого человека?

«Любимого человека» резануло всех по натянутым нервам. Команда враз усохла, а у Славки вдруг ни с того ни с сего навернулись слезы. Он затравленно глянул через плечо на натянутого Серегу, что до сих пор играл в гляделки со своей притихшей командой, и шмыгнул в коридор, где к тому времени Иван уже вовсю разложил на тумбочке для обуви пытающегося сопротивляться тонкого мальчика. У Лешки была распахнута рубашка, расстегнуты штаны и приспущены чуть трусики, оголяя круглые молочные ягодицы. Иван одной рукой выворачивал его руки, заломив их над головой, над испуганными, распахнутыми серыми глазами, а второй вовсю мял ягодицы. Ноги Лешки были задраны вверх и перекинуты через руку, что держала в железных тисках его запястья. Иван его зажал просто сногсшибательно: ни вздохнуть, ни пернуть — терзал жадным ртом губы мальчика, шуруя уже двумя пальцами в его сомкнутой от испуга дырочке.

Вячеслав, увидев «ТАКОЕ», налетел на невменяемого Ивана сразу, пытаясь здорового парня снять с хрупкого, загнутого буквой зю, трясущегося тела.

— Ты совсем охуел?! — он заорал в подернутые дымкой желания зеленые глаза и почувствовал, как к его бедру на миг прижалось полыхающее даже через плотные штаны каменное хозяйство Ивана.

— Ты сам придурок! Охуел! Не лезь между нами, паскуда!

Иван разъяренным зверем, которому не дали трахнуть вожделенную задницу, залепил оплеуху однокласснику своей любви, и тот улетел метко на мягкую кушетку возле стоящего в полном ауте Сереги. Он и не думал, что Иван, его друг с первого класса, мягкий компанейский Ванька, может быть таким — буйным и неуемным опасным зверем. Но увидев, как скривился от удара об стену Вячеслав, отмер.

В принципе, ему было все равно, трахнет Иван Лешку или нет. Но, видно, Славе с этого была какая-то надобность. И он решил-таки влезть в интимные отношения своего друга, отведя праведный огонь Ивана на себя. Так как увидел повод подмазаться к желаемому черноволосому мальчику.

— Остынь, Иван, и протрезвей! Ты хоть думаешь, что творишь?

Серега встал на середину коридора, прикрывая своей спиной распластанного Славку, который, скрипя, потирал ушибленный о стенку и спинку дивана ноющий затылок.

— А ты вообще бы молчал! Я тебе не мешал ни разу, когда ты уводил чужих девиц и трахал. Так и мне не мешай! — оскалились в ответ и, поигрывая мышцами, повернулись к замершему за собой Мышонку.

Лешка пытался прикрыть непослушными трясущимися руками свое обнаженное тело. Он был без своих очков. И посему не соображал и не видел четко, что происходит вокруг него. Все присутствующие для него без его толстых стекол были размытыми пятнами в радужных оболочках. И кроме того он не понимал, почему на него напал его рыцарь Иван.

— Валите отсюда. Оба! Я хочу ебаться! — самец в Иване, подогретый основательно спиртным, вырвался на волю, а Серега недоуменно поглядел в сторону Вячеслава.

Тот скрипнул от резких слов Ивана челюстью и, сжимая кулаки, попытался встать с кушетки.

«Вот ненормальный!» — подумал Сергей, мешать сейчас его другу было бесполезно.

Он бы и сам навалял Ваньке, если бы тот сунулся в процесс ебли и попытался его оттащить от разложенной девицы или этого чернявенького красавчика. Но видя, что Слава не отступится, с несчастным вздохом положил руку Ивану на плечо. Сейчас он огребет по полной. Смотри, Черноокая красотка, и цени. Серега только из-за тебя лезет под убойные кулаки своего озверевшего друга.

Реакция Ивана не замедлила проявиться ни на секунду, он развернулся всем обнаженным торсом и попытался пробить защиту Сереги. Но по пьяни промахнулся. Друзья закружились на пяточке между замершими испуганными мальчишками. Еще один замах и очередной удар. Иван все-таки умудрился зацепить скулу Сереги, и тот, отпрыгнув в сторону, наступил на что-то хрустнувшее особым высоким звоном.

— Очки… — прошептал сбоку отмерший Лешка, он кинулся на звук лопнувших под ногами Сереги стекол и попал к тому в жаркие объятья.

Серега и не думал обнимать этого тонкого, неприглядного мальчишку, очки которого умерли смертью храбрых под его мощными лапами. Просто обнял автоматом, так как Алешку здорово вело в сторону, и мальчишка буквально упал к нему в руки. Лешка задрожал, ибо понял сразу, куда угодил, он вспыхнул соблазнительным румянцем и близоруко поднял свои огромные очи на обнимающего его молодого мужчину.

— Простите, но тут кажется… были мои очки, — пробормотали искусанные в кровь губы.

А до Сереги вдруг дошло, почему Иван так запал на эту неприметную моль. Так как эти серебряные наивные глаза стоили многого, а вкупе с порозовевшим лицом заставили пропустить удар до сих пор замороженного сердца Сергея.

— Гнида! — Иван обрушился на обнимающихся парней разбушевавшимся цунами. — Не смей лапать его! Он мой!

Серега в последний момент как-то умудрился задвинуть за спину растрепанного Лешку и принял на свою широкую грудь всю мощь нехилого удара. Стекла схрустнули под ногами еще раз, превратившись окончательно в пыль мелких осколков. А Серега сумел-таки перехватить своими руками яростного вепря.

— Я на него и не претендую! Но ты явно не в себе.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Иван так поехал от пива, но, видно, смесь пива с водкой была явным для него перебором. И держа дергающегося в руках Ивана, вдруг недоуменно почувствовал, как к его спине прижимается, до сих пор дрожа, щуплое, тонкое тело. И та беззащитность, что просила помощи, подкупала, заставляя сердце учащенно биться.

— Ты его совсем запугал. Иди, проветрись!

Иван как будто ждал этого приказа, поставленного сильным волевым голосом его друга, а может, сработала старая привычка работать в команде, или смесь водки и пива окончательно сделала его невменяемым. Он пошатнулся, ничего откровенно не соображая, и упал бы тут же в коридоре, но подоспевший Вячеслав подставил свое крепкое плечо под его колыхающуюся фигуру.

— Я его выведу на балкон!

Сереге эта фраза показалась неуместной и странной в данной ситуации. Но к нему продолжали с испугом вжиматься в спину трясущимся телом. И эту близость не хотелось почему-то терять.

— А ты отведи домой Лешку, он живет рядом!

— Но? — Серега хотел возразить, видя, как его вожделение полностью принимает на свои тонкие плечи вес пьяного в дупель Ивана и ведет его в сторону спальни.

— Что? — не понял Вячеслав. — Ты ему очки раскокал, а он без них слепой как крот, дальше вытянутой руки ни черта не видит! — объяснили всю случившуюся ситуацию и оставили обнимающихся парней наедине.

— Это правда? — Серега повернулся к прижимающемуся к его боку Лешке и, смотря, как тот близоруко таращится во все стороны, понял сам.

Правда без очков этот Мышонок был совершенно слеп. Он оглядел разорванную местами помятую одежонку и помог Лешке привести себя в относительный порядок.

— У тебя настолько плохое зрение?

— Да… Врачи говорят, что это даже больше психологическое… — прошептали снизу и воззрились на него снова серебристыми огромными очами.

— А как-то исправить? — Серега со вздохом поискал среди весящих курток свою и Мышонка, так и не отпуская тонкой талии пошатывающегося паренька.

Лешка вцепился в его руку намертво и не только потому, что ни черта не видел. Он млел от счастья, уже забыв весь неприятный эпизод с пьяным другом. Если для того, чтобы стать Сереге близким человеком, нужно пройти еще раз унижение от Ивана, он готов был пойти на это без сомнений. Все, что угодно, лишь бы подольше длилось это интимное тепло, лишь бы сильнее прижимали его столь любимые и желанные руки. А нежный голос участливо спрашивал.

— Операцию делать рано… И потом, врачи надеются, что зрение улучшится, если принимать препараты, витамины и жить спокойной жизнью, — прошептал Лешка тихо в ответ.

Сереге пришлось одеть сначала мальчика, а затем напялить и свою куртку.

— Первый раз слышу, чтобы зрение лечили правильным питанием и покоем. С чего это у тебя так? — хмыкнул он и помог мальчику надеть его кроссовки.

Такого маленького размера были только у Лешки, так что с выбором обуви было трудно ошибиться.

— Это из-за развода родителей, — ответили сверху, ожидая, когда ему зашнуруют ботинки.

— А до этого? — Серега поднялся с корточек и повел слепого юношу в сторону входной двери, снова аккуратно обнимая его за талию.

— Было стопроцентным, а потом за полгода резко скатилось, — Лешка прикрыл с блаженством свои серебряные глаза, с удовольствием цепляясь за любимого человека, слушая его мягкий голос и вдыхая ни с чем не сопоставимый собственный запах Сереги.

Сергей пах после душа терпким травяным мылом и немного мускусом. Этот запах Лешка был готов вдыхать бесконечно.

— М-ммм, извини за очки… — пробормотал Серега, ведя парнишку по улице.

— Ты тут ни при чем, не ты же сорвал с меня их, — замкнулись немного в себе.

— Не бери в голову, Иван просто пьян! Завтра все встанет на свои места, и он, протрезвев, будет корить себя за свое поросячье поведение. Еще увидишь, — пообещал Серега, сверяясь с номером дома, что сказал ему Лешка.

— Нет, по-прежнему уже не будет… — Лешка опустил свои огромные глаза и прикрыл их чуть своими пушистыми ресницами. — Иван… он специально сдернул в первую очередь мои очки. Так как знал, что я без них совсем беспомощный.

Алексей одеревенел в руках Сереги, и тому пришлось остановиться, давая мальчишке время прийти в себя.

— Кажется, мы уже пришли, у тебя же десятый дом? — спросил, разбивая неловкую тишину Сергей и, увидев скупой кивок головы, повел мальчика к нужному подъезду.


	2. Ошибки в отношениях

Они зашли в скромную во всех отношениях квартирку, в которой было темно, как в подвале.

— Где выключатель? — Серега зашарил по косякам и сильно зажмурился, когда яркий свет в прихожей резанул остро по глазам.

Хозяин нашел выключатель первым.

— Слушай, у тебя запасные очки еще есть? — он смерил Лешку, что по стеночке пошел к висящей в коридоре одежде и попытался снять с себя куртку, путаясь в пуговицах.

— Нет… — паренек задрожал оттого, что чужие теплые руки помогли ему справиться с этой непосильной задачей. — Эти были последними, маме все некогда было заказать мне новые. Вот такие дела.

— А как ты далеко видишь… Ты не подумай, я не дразнюсь. Так, для общего интереса, — пояснил Сергей, присаживаясь на корточки и расшнуровывая себе ботинки и заодно кроссовки Лешке.

— На вытянутую руку. А дальше все пятнами, — пояснили сверху и вздрогнули потому как Серега резко встал и оказался практически нос к носу.

— Значит, так ты меня видишь? — хмыкнули, улыбаясь.

— Ну… да… — прозаикались в ответ и, отшатнувшись, чуть не упали.

Без очков Лешку вело нехило в стороны, так как в пространстве он ориентировался в таком состоянии с великим трудом.

Серега его снова подхватил за талию и не дал упасть.

— Завтра идем покупать тебе новые очки и без возражений. Я их раздавил, я тебе все и возмещу! А то ты без них точно заблудишься в трех соснах.

— Спасибо… но как-то неудобно, — промямлили в ответ.

— И где твоя мама? — Серега заозирался, ведя Лешку в гостиную — проходную комнату.

— Не знаю, но, наверное, завтра вечером придет домой. Хотя я и не уверен.

— И как же ты один? — подняли вопросительно бровь над синью правого глаза.

— Ну, я же в своей квартире, — замялся Алексей, снова аппетитно краснея. — Справлюсь как-нибудь…

— Ага, угу. Как же! — усмехнулся криво Сергей, смотря, как Лешка, выпутавшись из его пальцев, зашарил по стене руками. — И что ты ищешь?

— Здесь был вход в ванную, — сбивчиво прошептали и, радостно нашарив наконец-то дверь, улыбнулись. — Вот видишь, нашел!

Лешка шагнул в ванную комнату и, с испугом охнув, шмякнулся на кафельный пол. На него посыпались какие-то баночки со стеклянных полок, которые он задел рукой, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. Серега мысленно сматюкнулся и, заглянув следом, еле сдержал свой издевательский хохот. Алешка сидел, раскинув вширь свои ровные ножки, и близоруко взирал на него. Вся его одежда и всклокоченные волосы были припудрены синькой, которая рассыпалась, упав на него сверху, а на груди расплывалось тягучее пятно от вылившегося шампуня.

— Ты цел? — Серега подавил свое веселье.

— Не уверен, что-то мне прилетело по голове, — Лешка протянул руку в направление голоса, и его вздернули лихо на ноги. — И, кажется, я отбил себе копчик… Ой!

— Угу, и располосовал ногу осколками стекла.

Сергей оглядел погром, учиненный хозяином квартиры, и поставил парня, как куклу, на крышку унитаза.

— Стой здесь, я сейчас все уберу с пола и обработаю рану. Ты на унитазе, так что не дергайся, а то рухнешь мне на голову!

Лешка закивал, хватаясь за стену рукой и прикусывая от боли нижнюю губу, видно, в ноге застрял осколок стекла. А Серега, поискав тряпку и веник с совком, приступил к уборке. Он даже дома у себя никогда не убирался, ибо родители наняли служанку, и та через день вычищала всю их огромную хату до блеска. Да и сами подумайте, трехэтажный коттедж непросто прибирать, когда кроме Сереги еще два мелких брата-забияки. А родители с утра до вечера зарабатывают нехилые деньги, впахивая как две ломовые лошади.

— У тебя телефон есть? — спросили с пола, методично собирая стекла. Одна из стеклянных полок разлетелась на мелкие осколки.

— Да, в прихожей. А что? — ответили с крышки унитаза.

— С тобой останусь. А то ты до утра не доживешь! — скривились в ответ и, помыв руки, ушли в коридор.

Лешка прислушался к бархатному голосу Сереги, что откровенно начал мурлыкать по телефону. На том конце тоже, очевидно, отвечали что-то хорошее. Лешка расслышал веселый смех своей неразделенной любви и прикусил себе до крови изнутри щеку. Так, весело треплясь по телефону, его гость вернулся в туалет, утаскивая по-хозяйски радиотрубку с базы за собой.

— Я тоже тебя люблю! — весело чмокнули напоследок в трубку, а потом недоуменно воззрились на припудренного синькой с головы до ног Лешку. — Ладно, передай родокам привет. И нечего подкалывать, я не с девушкой.

Хихикнули и нажали отбой. А Алексей мог поклясться, что голос в трубке был явно женский и молодой, задорный.

«У него нет сестры… — потускнел паренек от навалившейся информации. — Может, у Сергея есть девушка? Но Иван говорил, что постоянной у него не было отродясь. Тогда кто это?».

— Ладно, Мальвина! Придется тебя еще и мыть, — Серега снял парня с толчка, и видя, как тот, охнув, поджал ногу, поинтересовался: — А аптечка у тебя где?

— Здесь была, справа над ванной, — прошептал Лешка, кривя от прошивающей боли в ноге. Теперь его усадили на унитаз и, найдя аптечку, задрали высоко ногу.

— М-да, знатно располосовал, а я думал, что немного — крови-то вообще нет. А оказывается, у тебя в ране кусок стекла, вот и не бежало. Потерпи!

— Ох! — Лешка впился пальцами в крышку унитаза.

— Достал! Но с перевязкой повременим, а после помывки забинтую.

Лешка зашипел оттого, что Серега влил ему щедро в рану йода, и задрожал, так как умелые руки стали оперативно его раздевать.

— Знаешь, тебе Иван все равно испоганил рубашку, в нескольких местах порвал. Так что синька тут большого дела не сделала.

— Почему Мальвина? — покраснели щеками и прижались беззащитно к оголенной груди руки.

— Хм-ммм! Ах да, ты же не видишь… Хотя…

Лешку подвели вплотную к ванному небольшому зеркалу, и тот с ужасом увидел свои посиневшие волосы.

— Думаю, тебя как раз долбанула по голове банка с синькой, — Серега смотрел на щуплую фигурку парня, отмечая автоматом тонкие ключицы, розово-кремовые маленькие сосочки.

А еще легкий румянец, который сейчас даже распространился за уши этого посиневшего от порошка «чуда». Он и забыл, что в этот вечер имел планы насчет совершенно другого мальчишки. И что черноокий красавец выставил Серегу со своей легкой руки из квартиры его же близкого друга Ивана. А кроме того навязал на шею левый балласт.

Балласт меж тем сильно краснел от его прикосновений и яростно зажимался. «И чего жмется, как девица?» — не понял сначала Серега, но когда потянул с поджарой задницы штаны с трусами, догнал почему… Перед ним закачалась возбужденная головка пениса паренька, выпущенная на волю из тисков джинс.

— Бля… У тебя стояк! — пробормотал Серега, смотря, как юноша пытается прикрыться от его пытливых глаз.

— Прости, я неспециально, — прошептали, окончательно багровея на глазах.

Серега поглядел на милую пунцовую мордашку, огромные океаны серых глаз и своей рукой убрал ладони трясущегося перед ним парнишки, заставляя показать свое хозяйство. Пенис был красивым, аккуратным, среднего приятного размера, пропорциональным. Он снова весело закачался над сжавшимися яичками мальчишки, явно радуясь свободе, пока его хозяин пытался не рухнуть в обморок от навалившегося стыда.

«Вот черт! — Серега почувствовал, что у него ответно зашевелилось в трусах, он хотел этого мальчика, и это было так некстати и паршиво. — Иван меня убьет!». Но яйца уже горели белым пламенем, а член звал на подвиги, и он, отбросив к чертовой матери большую проблему со своим близким другом, притянул к себе несопротивляющегося Лешку и, очертив его распахнутые от изумления чуть пухловатые губы, поцеловал.

«Жопа! Полная! Вот всегда так. Ты сначала трахаешь, а позже огребаешь от своих друзей!» — подсказало сознание на задворках разума, а затем за ненадобностью взяло очередной отгул. Серегу понесло. И этим было все сказано.

«Он даже не сопротивляется, как с Иваном! — изумилось второе „Я“ Сергея, чувствуя, что Лешка стал робко отвечать на его жаркий поцелуй, ответно лаская его своим горячим язычком. — Значит, он не против. И это не насилие». Сережка недолго думая поднял за упругие ягодицы мальчишку, заставив его оплести ногами свою талию, и, поддерживая за попку, перешагнул бортик ванной, а потом врубил душ.

— Ты… промокнешь… — пробормотал осторожно Лешка на его руках, как только Сергей отпустил его чувственный рот.

— Пофиг! Хочу целоваться! — Серега снова вовлек его в жаркий поцелуй, оглаживая стройные бедра, изумительный изгиб спины и круглые, идеальные ягодицы.

«Вот и узнаю, смогу я с парнем или нет. А позже пойду завоевывать черноокую конфетку!» — пока то, что он нашарил пальцами, ему очень даже нравилось и заводило. Вода теплым потоком лилась на них сверху, пока Серега снимал остатки одежды со своего секс-партнера на ночь, а потом, ставя его на ноги, раздевался сам.

— Масло есть?

— А?

— Я говорю, масло есть для тела или гель? Шампунь будет щипать! — пояснили жарко дыша в щеку.

Лешка плохо видел Сережку и откровенно поэтому внутренне скулил. Сожалея, что не видит во всей обнаженной красе своего любимого.

— Да, было где-то тут, — попытались нашарить руками, но Сергей этого ему не позволил, прижал к себе.

— Я сам, а то что-нибудь снова опрокинешь! Думаю, это оно.

Лешка просто сходил с ума, он слышал, как гулко бьется сердце любимого. И ведь именно он сам так сильно заставил возбудиться Сережку. И это завораживало и радовало как никогда.

— Хм-ммм, — Сергей надавил на тугой анус и поднял вопросительно бровь. — Ты что, целка? А я думал, тебя уже Иван поимел. И не раз!

— Что? — удивился Алексей, то, что ему пальцами полезли в зад, немного пугало и было неприятно.

— Я говорю, ты что, анальный девственник? — проникли в бархат жаркой попки всего одним пальцем и попытались растянуть.

— Да, а что, это плохо? — прогнулись от острой боли и попытались слезть с настырного пальчика.

— Откровенно? Говняно, мне Иван голову открутит, — но задницу продолжили ласкать изнутри, явно что-то разыскивая там.

— А причем тут Иван? — задрожали оттого, что острое возбуждение вдруг прошило его всего с головы до ног.

Изо рта вылетел невольный стон блаженства, а Серега, ухмыльнувшись, оскалил зубы.

— Нашел! Все, как по книге — просто классически. Так ты у нас пассив, еще и не распечатанный. Вот так свезло!

Бугорок снова потерли, легонько надавливая и видя, как содрогается перед ним парень, заключили:

— М-да, Мальвина, секс с тобой должен быть просто улетом! О, а ты расслабился. Что ж, давай-ка еще пальчик, — в узкий зад добавили к указательному средний палец и продолжили, подтрахивая, растягивать под себя.

— Я. Ох! Не понял. Ах! Причем тут Иван? А-ааа! — забившись в руках и зажимая анусом старающиеся пальцы.

Лешка выплеснулся на живот Сергея вязкой жидкостью и совсем осоловел. Ему казалось, что все это сон и он вот-вот проснется один в холодной постели.

— Ты совсем так наивен или прикидываешься? Он же твой Пьеро, Мальвина, — хмыкнули злорадно на ушко, а потом крутанули в руках. — Давай-ка повернись ко мне задом. Как там в русских сказках про бабу-Ягу и ее избушку на курьих ножках. О-ооо! Класс, а ты сзади очень даже сексуально смотришься. Получше многих баб!

— Пьеро? — Лешка от навалившейся нирваны после оргазма ничего не соображал.

И каким местом тут персонажи из «Буратино» и из русских народных сказок — тем более.

— Ага! А я Арлекино, ебущий втихую Мальвину и скрывающий свои грязные делишки от близкого друга, безумно влюбленного в нее, — в расслабленную попку добавили третий, безымянный, палец. — Ты уже можешь меня вобрать! Но учти, будет больно, так что не обессудь.

Ягодицы развели сильнее, заставляя прогнуться в талии и шире расставить ноги. Лешка чувствовал, как о его свербящий вход потерлись чем-то горячим и толстым. Он уже перестал дрожать от страха и трясся от нахлынувшего вновь возбуждения.

— А ты быстр! У тебя снова стояк. Поздравляю! — Серега мощной головкой обвел полураскрытый анус мальчишки, а затем отвинтил крышечку от бутылочки с маслом и, введя как можно глубже узкое горлышко в покрасневшую от прилива крови дырочку, щедро надавил.

Лешка вздрогнул, он чувствовал, как в него хлынула прохладная вязкая жидкость. А потом понял, что баночку заменили более обжигающим и крупным предметом. Проникал Серега в него долго. Это была настоящая пытка для обоих. Лешке казалось, что его насаживают на раскаленный мощный прут, а Сереге — что его член безбожно обдирают наждачкой.

— Блядь! Ну ты и узкий, падла! Кажись, я порвал себе уздечку по твоей милости, — прохрипели сзади, сжимая вспотевшие бедра до синяков.

К тому времени с Лешки синька уже не так обильно текла, хотя голубой налет оставался до сих пор. Что вызывало у Сереги внутренний смех. Лешка ничего не ответил, да он бы и не смог. Мальчишка хватал рвано губами воздух, шмыгая соплями и обливаясь невольными слезами. Это было адски больно, и только то, что он делает это с Сергеем, примиряло его с таким болезненным процессом. Они оба сами себе не поверили, когда мощный член Сереги проник до упора в пульсирующий кишечник Алексея. И Серый, подождав с полминуты, двинул пробно бедрами, срывая первые стоны страсти у зажатого мальчишки.

— Ох! Улет, ебать без гандонов здорово! — простонали сзади трясущегося Лешки, убыстряя темп и увеличивая амплитуду.

Яйца стали биться об другие, бедра пошло зашлепали об раскрытую влажную промежность:

— Я пару раз баб ебал в попки, но ты более отзывчивый и горячий! — видя, как Лешка содрогается из-за прямого попадания по простате.

— Класс! Детка! Да ты сейчас кончишь только из-за того, что я тебя пялю в зад. Уа-ааа! — затряслись от тисков кишечника, так как Лешка, забившись в оргазменной дрожи, зажал безбожно фаллос.

Серега стиснул зубы и толкнулся в тесноту еще пару раз, по маслу трахать было и правда супер. А потом, содрогаясь в остром, нахлынувшем, всепоглощающем оргазме излился сам вовнутрь. В самую глубину пульсирующей задницы.

Они отпыхивались несколько минут, пока Сергей не вытащил опавший член из бордовой дырочки и не увидел, как Лешка стыдливо пытается сжать ягодицы. Из открытой дырки потекло, и не только белым, а коричневым вперемешку с красным.

— Немного все-таки порвал, ты чего?

— Я… Мне на унитаз… Надо…

Лешка попытался выскользнуть из масляных рук: все-таки смазки Серега для пацана не пожалел — и чуть не поскользнулся в ванной, встав на вытекшее из него масло.

Серега только головой покачал и силком посадил мальчишку на унитаз и, видя, что тому неудобно срать при нем, вышел на время из ванной. Правда, услышав не совсем лицеприятные звуки, что издавала трахнутая Лешкина задница, усмехнулся.

— Интересно, а Вячеслав тоже будет так пердеть после секса и сраться? — буркнул он тихо себе под нос, а когда утробные звуки дрестни прекратились, вернулся. Лешка встретил его багровым лицом и запуганными серебряными глазами.

— Все, просрался? Тогда давай, я тебе голову помою! А то и вправду останешься голубым.

На мытье головы ушло полчаса и практически весь оставшийся шампунь. Синька была качественная — отечественная, такую шиш отстираешь. Потом Серега запихал все свое намокшее белье в стиральную машинку. И даже удивился, что она импортная с кучей прибамбасов. Вообще было такое чувство, что эту небольшую квартирку наполнили совсем недавно дорогими вещами, явно не по карману их владельцам.

Туда же отправились джинсы Лешки, а вот порванная рубашка прямиком угодила в мусорное ведро, где покоилась половая тряпка, вся вымазанная убойной синькой.

— Уже лучше, — машинку запустили и вернулись к хозяину квартиры.

Серега поднял на ноги робкого парнишку и отнес в гостиную комнату, именно там находился раскладной диван, на котором чаще всего и спал Лешка.

— М-ммм, твоя дырка закрылась, и хоть бордовая, но больше из нее ничего не течет, — констатировали факт, напоследок сунувшись между круглыми ягодицами и потерев сморщенный, сжавшийся вход. — Ты как?

— Ничего, терпимо… — прошептал Лешка, ему было как никогда хорошо на душе.

И хотя зад свербел и горел, но внутри разливалась благодать с остатками спермы любимого человека. Серега разложил диван и, заправив постель, уложил туда Лешку, а после шмыгнул рядом к нему под бок, оставив включенным только торшер.

— Слушай! Ты, это… Ивану только не говори, а то он меня убьет.

— Не скажу, — ответили удивленно под боком, а потом зависли, услышав:

— Через недельку ты там снова будешь как новенький! И тугой. Твой Пьеро и не заметит. Ты не девка и, слава Богу, у тебя нет девственной плевы.

Серега завозился, но, не дождавшись и слова от застывшего Лешки, вдруг спросил:

— М-ммм, слушай, а Вячеслав и правда твой друг?

Лешка вздрогнул, нирвана исчезла, сердце болезненно кольнула тревога. Вот зачем у него спрашивают о другом парне, тем более после такого зажигательного секса? Явно неспроста.

— Скорее просто приятель, — попробовали взять себя в руки.

— А я думал, вы с ним, как мы с Иваном, не разлей вода, — завошкались под боком, а затем притянули силком к себе на полыхающую грудь. — А ты как девица, мерзлявый.

— Нет, мы не друзья, просто приятельские отношения, а что?

— Да так… Думал узнать у тебя, что он любит. Ну, там из музыки, фильмов и так, по мелочи… Хобби, интересы, ну, чтобы было проще найти общий язык.

Лешка окаменел окончательно. Почему? Зачем? И какого черта!

— Я хочу его на свидание пригласить. Знаешь, до последнего сомневался, а получится ли у меня с парнем, и как это на практике. Я ж до тебя только девок еб! А вот с тобой попробовал, и ничего — даже прикольно! Только запачкаться можно говницом, а так очень даже заводит. Ты это, перед Иваном, как решишь с ним трахнуться — клизму сделай, а то так же, как и со мной, опростоволосишься, — дали рекомендацию совершено без задней мысли. А потом тяжело вздохнули, прикрывая глаза: — Ладно, спи давай, тебе сегодня отдохнуть надо, а то ноги по утру не соберешь. А нам с тобой завтра нужно очки заказать. Спокойной ночи! И очень жаль, что Вячеслав тебе только приятель, а то он мне очень даже приглянулся.

Серега снова завошкался и, так как Лешка не ответил, решил по-своему:

— Спишь? Да? Ну, спи-спи! Утро вечера мудренее.

Лешка же беззвучно плакал в подушку, боясь пошевелиться под тяжелой рукой обнимающего его любимого человека. Сказка так для него неважно закончилась, и боль в сердце возрастала все сильнее и сильнее, принося отчаянье и бессонницу. А когда Серега захрапел, Алексей понял одно, что сегодня он точно не сомкнет глаз. Да и кто бы уснул после такого.

Меж тем, как только навязчивый Сергей увел мешающуюся в его планах серую никчемную моль, Слава потащил невменяемого Ивана на балкон. Там блондина метко вырвало через перила в неизвестную ночную даль и, судя по тому, что снизу криков не было, блевотина ни на кого не попала.

— В душ! — скомандовал шатающийся Ванька, и Вячеслав с радостью выполнил приказ.

А когда мощный красавец скрылся обнаженным в кабинке, скинул с себя свою одежду и проскользнул следом. И вот тут он дал маху. Ибо Ванька был до сих пор под сильным градусом и совершенно ничего не соображал. Он тут же набросился на брюнета, почувствовав его стройное тело у себя под боком и, зажав его силком под падающей водой, взял на сухую, не особо стараясь и готовя под себя.

Это было крайне унизительно и жутко больно. Славку порвали во все стороны, поимев несколько раз, не слушая его крики, взбрыки и полностью подавляя его сопротивление на корню. А потом окровавленного кинули под душем и с сытым невнятным стоном почапали на выход, бросая не глядя через плечо:

— Спасибо, Мышонок! Только зря ты вначале сопротивлялся. Ты мой, Лешка, хочешь ты этого или нет. Мой, и точка!

А изнасилованный Славка затравленно заревел. Он глотал горькие слезы, смотря, как из него до сих пор течет красная кровь, а затем взяв себя в руки попытался встать на ноги. Парень был гордым, умным и предприимчивым. Но вот здесь явно перестарался и даже через край. Он сразу понял, что Лешке нравится этот придурок Сергей, посему решил одним выстрелом убить сразу двух зайцев, освободив себе путь для решительных действий. Но добился только того, что его самого оттрахали, причем спутав со своим недалеким, забитым одноклассником.

Его — первого красавчика класса, да что там, всей параллели — спутать, и с кем? С выцветшим, блеклым, линялым, никчемным, тупым ублюдком! Вячеслав поднял свою одежду и как мог напялил ее на себя. В квартире Ивана было пусто, видно, баскетбольная команда, услышав их вопли, решила не мешать любовной парочке «Иван плюс Леша» и съеблась по-быстрому из дома. А Иван спал, раскинувшись звездой на широком траходроме в своей комнате. И, причмокивая, видел сладкие волшебные сны.

— Лешенька, душка… Ум… — пуская обильные слюни на подушку. — Сладко-то как… Ох… Вот так, еще прогнись, сильнее… Ах-ххх… Прими меня полностью… Ух-ххх… — стонали во сне и не замечали ничего вокруг.

Славка угрюмо постоял над спящей своей любовью, в дупель пьяной и храпящей на весь дом. И, выслушав снова тираду любовных эпитетов явно сексуального плана в сторону дурака Лешки, покинул дом Ивана.

Даже во сне капитан сборной команды по баскетболу ебал своего любимого серого мальчика, а никак не Вячеслава. И он был сам идиотом, что полез под пьяного мужика. И никто другой не был виновен в его порванном заде.

Ближе к полудню Иван тупо уставился на горы мусора в гостиной и странные следы крови на кафеле в ванной комнате.

— Блядь, значит это не сон, и я его таки трахнул! Черт, ничего не помню. Хоть тресни!

Он, пошатываясь, добрел до кухни и, выпив водички, решил сползать до своего возлюбленного Лешки.

Лешка открыл недоуменно дверь в три часа дня и воззрился на помятого Ивана через красивую оправу новых импортных очков. Ванька раскрыл рот от удивления и не мог поверить, насколько старые круглые очки с толстыми стеклами портили внешний вид его любимого. Очки же, что теперь красовались на носу у Алексея, были весьма стильными, из модных тонких стекол, из современных материалов.

— Ува, класс! А чего раньше не носил? — спросили ревниво, и размышляя над тем, что сейчас у него появится куча конкурентов.

Теперь глаза Лешки не были скрыты уродливыми круглыми стеклами, они светились странным светом, и хотя и грустным, но очень сексуальным.

— Да, так… Никак не мог привыкнуть, а после вчерашнего… — помялся Лешка, думая, говорить о подарке Сереги или нет. И решив, что не стоит, продолжил: — У меня теперь больше других нет.

— Прости… Я, наверное, тебе сделал очень больно, — вспоминая капли крови в ванной комнате, покаялся Иван, отслеживая легкую хромоту парнишки.

«Я точно его трахнул. И, видно, не раз!» — ему было лестно видеть, как покраснел ответно Лешка, но вот то, что Иван ни черта не запомнил из самого интимного процесса, весьма угнетало.

— Ничего, я тебя простил, только больше так не делай. Это и вправду сильно напугало меня. И было весьма неприятным! — вспоминая, как Иван зажал его в коридоре.

— Я клянусь, в следующий раз быть более внимательным! — покаялся Иван и, видя недоуменный взгляд серых глаз, подумал про себя: «Придется подождать, пока у него там все заживет. А то он мне просто больше не даст вообще!». Иван пристроился за спину к хромающему в сторону кухни пареньку, откровенно радуясь, что их отношения таки сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Хоть и не так, как он планировал, — ровно красиво и одурманивающе сладко. Но все же какой-никакой прогресс. Видно же — на лицо! Вернее, пардон, на жопу. И коль его сегодня не послали, то шансы возросли на несколько порядков. А ведь, судя по кровавым следам и хромоте Алексея, порвал он его нехило. Но раз Лешка так спокоен, хотя бледноват и немного расстроен — это с непривычки. Ничего, еще пару раз после того, как заживет его сладкая задница, и они будут трахаться каждую ночь, наслаждаясь острой и всепоглощающей близостью друг друга.

И пока один витал в розовых облаках, явно с уклоном в голубизну, другой все еще не мог прийти в себя после неудачной ночи с Сергеем. И даже то, что они неплохо погуляли сегодня и все время были вместе, пока Лешке проверяли зрение в частной дорогущей элитной клинике и пока тут же делали навороченные очки-хамелеоны, он помнил все, что сказал ему насчет Вячеслава Сергей — слово в слово. И это не радовало, тем более, что гулять с Серегой было просто замечательно. Им было уютно друг с другом и совершенно нескучно, как понял скромный паренек. Во всяком случае, Сергей весело балагурил, ухаживая за Лешкой, а тот откровенно млел. А напоследок его чмокнули в щечку и, поблагодарив за вчерашний секс, заверили, что все было прекрасно и с ним, Алексеем, точно не соскучишься.

«Но, может быть, он говорит так всем?» — не утешала мысль, посему «В следующий раз!» Ивана просто пропустили мимо своих ушей.

В коридоре прозвенел звонок, а потом загремели замки. Лешкина блудливая мамаша возвращалась домой, даже не предполагая, что творится сейчас с сыном. А завтра начиналась новая неделя, воскресенье подошло к концу. И надо было как-то смотреть в синие, ироничные глаза Сереги.


	3. Чем дальше, тем все запутаннее и запутаннее

Вячеслав пролежал пластом все воскресенье, понедельник и вторник. И только в среду смог доползти кое-как до школы. Его родители пригрозили, что вызовут скорую или запрут его силком в больнице, коль их сын валяется как чурбан в кровати и, вздыхая как последняя девица на выданье, пропускает безбожно школу. Не спасало даже наличие температуры. И как только в среду жар сошел на нет, Славку силком послали в школу.

Его старшая сестра Вера, ехидно заметила, что от любви не умирают и школу не прогуливают. Сама черноокая красотка, которая так походила на своего младшего братца, училась уже в универе на втором курсе. И завидовала ему по-черному, потому что все прогулы по практическим занятиям в университете требовали отработки, даже если ты их пропустил по оправданной причине или по бюллетеню. Если ты не сдох — твои проблемы, но отработать обязан.

Новые очки Лешки он заметил сразу. Парнишка стал сразу привлекательнее и по-своему даже милым. Это и отметили практически все девушки в классе. Они до сих пор гудели возбужденным ульем и посматривали в сторону новоиспеченного симпатичного парня.

— Ого! — Вячеслав скривился, опускаясь за парту перед носом Алексея. — Серега раскошелился? Нехило ты его на бабки срубил.

Лешка от такого вздрогнул и пошел пятнами, а потом наклонился вперед над своими учебниками и зашептал:

— Ивану об этом не ляпни.

— А что так? — также понизил голос Славка, убирая всю ироничность подальше в зудящий порванный зад.

— Мне кажется, Ванька совсем с ума сбрендил. Он считает, что переспал со мной в прошлую субботу там, на вечеринке, — Лешка передернул от такой перспективы плечами и продолжил: — И теперь строит убойные, замысловатые планы насчет меня.

— Так скажи ему, что этого не было, — у Славки все перевернулось внутри, и разум тут же отказался анализировать такую ебнутую ситуацию. Вот так вот: трахали его, а планы строят с другим.

— Думаешь, не пытался? Но он и слушать не хочет! Только лезет ко мне со своими бредовыми идеями и лапает. А его «Как поживает наша сладкая попка, Мышонок?» переворачивает у меня все внутри. Я думаю, его заклинило там в коридоре окончательно, и он посчитал по пьяни, что трахнул меня.

— Скажи, что тебя увел Сергей. И ничего не было, Серега подтвердит, — начал импровизировать Славка на ходу.

И видя, как порозовел Лешка, сжал челюсти. Явно, что между этими двумя придурками что-то было. Не делают такие крутые подарки, что теперь украшал носик худого паренька. Неспроста это, уж точно неспроста.

— Он не станет этого делать… — Лешка потупил взор серебристых глаз и вздрогнул от громкого Ванькиного рыка, окатившего весь кабинет:

— ПОЧЕМУ УШЕЛ БЕЗ МЕНЯ!

Одноклассники Лешки затравленно заозирались, но видя, что это примчался Лешкин закадычный друг Иван, вернулись к своим занятиям, не обращая особого внимание на то, что творилось между этими давними друзьями. За свою жизнь, как только Иван на Лешку ни орал, а так как тот болел часто и обычно забивал на свое никчемное здоровье, то все привыкли, что Ванька, как старший брат, опекает вечно непослушного Алексея. За Иваном маячил озабоченный как всегда чем-то Серега, но, увидев свою пропажу, тут же оттаял, нависая радостно над Вячеславом.

— Привет, красотка! Болел, да?

— Угу… Простудой, — пробормотал вздрогнувший Вячеслав и сжался у окна оттого, что этот синеокий нахал приземлился к нему за парту.

Так как Славка сидел боком и был повернут назад, общаясь с Лешкой, то этот Казанова оседлал второй стул задом наперед и, сложив руки под подбородком, иронично поглядел на пышущего праведным гневом Ивана.

— Какого хера ты меня не подождал, я же сказал, что зайду, — ворчали, размещаясь рядом с загнанным в ловушку Мышонком, что воробушком затаился у окна.

— За-ачем? Я всегда хожу утром в школу один, — проблеял тот с испуга и бросил просительный взор на Сергея: мол, помоги.

Серега вздохнул от взгляда этих требовательных серебристых глаз и подколол своего взвинченного дружка.

— Да ладно, Ванька! Дай своей половинке хоть немного свободы. А то задушишь в зародыше свою великую любовь от навязчивой опеки.

— Я не лезу в твои ухаживания, а ты не лезь в мои, — поставил на место Иван Серегу, окатив его ледяным взглядом, а потом, накрыв руку паренька, страстно зашептал ему на ушко: — Как поживает наша сладкая попка, Мышонок?

Славка вздрогнул и, видя, как Лешка пытается выдрать свою ладонь из железной Ивана, проскрежетал эмалью зубов, а потом повернулся демонстративно к себе. Серега поступил так же, оставляя влюбленных голубков наедине.

— Почему ты не сказал другу, что увел Лешку с вечеринки? — Славка прошипел ядовитой змеей, чувствуя, что Сережка сел слишком близко к нему и откровенно давит своей мощью на более тонкого паренька.

— Зачем? Я не смертник. Иван за такое убьет! Вот не думал никогда, что водка с пивом для него будет крутым перебором. Хотя он раньше столько никогда не жрал и не мешал. А так все пучком! Влюбленные вместе и счастливы. Может, лучше поговорим о нас?

— О нас? — Славка спустился с грозовых туч на бренную землю и охуел из-за того, что его руку, лежавшую на колене, накрыли большой горячей лапой.

— Как насчет свидания? Ты! Я! Романтический ужин? — сладко прошептали на побледневшее ушко и получили емко под дых.

— Да пошел ты, придурок, — Славка был необъезженным жеребцом, сноровистым, вредным и гордым. Да чтоб он закрутил роман с таким идиотом? Он еще не сошел с ума.

— Что, только по девочкам? А ты попробуй. Гарантирую — тебе понравится!

Серега криво усмехнулся — удар локтем пришелся в аккурат под ребра, но гнать лошадей было не в его правилах, тем более таких строптивых кобылок. И он умудренно отступил, подмигивая краснеющим и пищащим от счастья девицам, автоматом отмечая самых смазливых и фигуристых в классе Вячеслава. Ибо любовь — любовью, а секс по расписанию.

Славка покрутил демонстративно пальцем у своего виска, когда ему послали, не тушуясь ни перед кем, воздушный поцелуй, вызывая среди одноклассников откровенные смешки в сторону побледневшего первого красавчика класса.

— Я тоже тебя! — в воздухе нарисовали сердечко и вышли в коридор.

Меж тем сзади Лешка пытался урезонить возбужденного Ивана.

— Мы теперь пара, так что по утрам больше не убегай без меня.

— Иван, ты с дуба рухнул? Какая мы с тобой пара? Мы друзья с детства! — Лешка до сих пор выдирал из каменных рук свою вспотевшую от страха ладонь.

— И что? Разве друзья не могут стать парой? Я со своими родителями поговорю. Уверяю, они против тебя не будут, ты им как родной, — заверили томно, снова нависая.

Лешка от такой перспективы окончательно позеленел, но его спас вовремя прозвеневший звонок, и Ивану пришлось с сожалением убраться на свои пары.

«Пиздец!» — подумали синхронно Славка с Лешкой. Но они и предположить не могли, что их мысли настолько схожи. А ошибки одного повлекли неприятные последствия в жизни у другого.

Иван зажал любимого мышонка после сдвоенных пар физры прямо в раздевалке в конце этой недели. Снова была суббота. Девятый класс умчался уже домой, так как это был последний на сегодня урок, ибо анатомию после физкультуры по болезни препода попросту отменили. И вот тут-то зазевавшегося Алексея, который был обязан присутствовать на всех физ-уроках своего класса, хотя и не занимался физически, затащили в пустую к тому времени раздевалку. Потому что через урок как раз начиналась баскетбольная секция, и у ее знаменитого капитана было свободных целых сорок пять минут.

— Отпусти! — охнул Лешка на то, как ему содрали оперативно с попки спортивные штаны, такие резвые действия со стороны Ивана откровенно его напугали.

— Я больше не могу ждать! У нас ведь уже было. Так чего ты, как девка на выданье, набиваешь себе цену? — сжавшийся анус жадно облапали и счастливо заметили: — Тем более у тебя уже не кровит.

Лешка попытался увильнуть своим недевственным задом от навязчивых жадных пальцев. Но все его фи потонули в жарком поцелуе Ивана, который внаглую содрал с носа пацана его импортные очки и положил их сверху высоких шкафчиков, дабы более мелкий по росту парнишка не дотянулся до них руками. Лешке пришлось цепляться за своего возбужденного друга пальцами, дабы попросту не упасть от пошатнувшегося зыбкого мира вокруг.

— Отдай очки! Это уже не смешно, и мне не нравится, — рот наконец-то отпустили на свободу, но стали сдирать с мясом одежду.

— Отдам, если дашь мне! — попробовали тупой шантаж.

— Иван, чего я тебе дам? — пытаясь натянуть обратно задранную футболку.

— Трахнуть! У тебя там так мягко и волшебно, обжигающе горячо. И сладко!

— Мой зад явно не то место, где сладко, — Лешка съязвил, а потом кроссовком зафинтилил по колену навязчивому парню.

— Совсем охуел? — Ванька схватился за чашечку и от резкой боли сел жопой на деревянную лавку. — У меня через полчаса тренировка!

— Сам охуел! — Лешка сжал кулаки и, пялясь близоруко в пространство перед собой, попытался унять дрожь в коленях. — Я тебе уже говорил. Мы не пара, я с тобой не трахался ни разу!

— Не ври! Ты там точно распечатан. И если не я, то кто? — изумруды глаз сузили до щелей, а потом, подорвавшись, снова набросились, теперь уже жестоко выкручивая тонкие руки.

— Ваня, мне больно! Отпусти! — запричитали, заливаясь слезами.

— Я признаю, что был с тобой груб тогда. Но я был пьян в дупель и ни черта не соображал. Так что не надо сочинять, что тебя трахнул другой. Кому ты нужен, серая мышь, окромя меня! — и пухловатые губы накрыли своими, кусая до крови.

— Ум-ммм… — забился в железных силках Лешка, как на их зажимающуюся парочку налетел с тяжелыми кулаками Вячеслав.

— Отпусти его, чертов кобель! — он попытался снять с Лешки Ваньку, и у него это даже получилось.

— Опять двадцать пять… — за спиной взбешенного Вячеслава нарисовался скучающий Серега.

И смотря на это сраное дежавю, сплюнул на пол:

— Не мешай им, видишь, у них все полюбовно.

— Да какого черта полюбовно? — Славка влез между помятой парочкой, закрывая спиной распластанного по стене Лешку.

— А что? Сегодня Иван трезв! Так что не советую мешать моему другу в его потрахушках. А то огребешь по полной! — ухмыльнулись синие глаза, смотря, как серебристые умоляюще глядят на него, сверкая нереальным светом испуга поверх плеча Вячеслава.

А он-то тут причем? Ну, подумаешь трахнул один раз. Так скольких он баб так поимел? Если каждой угождать после этого, жизни не хватит. Не его это дело, и точка. Серега посмотрел на решительно настроенного Вячеслава и мысленно простонал: «Только не это! Он что, не соображает, что перекрыл дорогу взбешенному вепрю?». А потом вдруг поймал себя на дурной мысли, что откровенно рассматривает оголенное тело худого мальчишки с серыми неприметными волосам. «Так! Тормозим. Лешка — возлюбленный Ваньки. Ванька — друг! А что его — это неприкосновенно. Можно сказать, святое!» — огрели себя запоздало, отдергивая от развратного зрелища, а позже догнали, что на Лешке нет снова очков.

— Ты снова у Лешки очки отобрал? Зачем? — вот не хотел влезать, а как за язык потянули.

— Не твое дело! Ты тоже воровал у понравившихся девок трусы и бюстгальтеры. Так что не лезь туда, куда не просят! — Иван развернулся к своему другу и смерил его изумрудным взором, а после хмуро глянул на Славку, что прикрывал своей грудью зажатого Мышонка.

— А тебя, шлюшок, если еще раз увижу рядом с моим Мышонком — выебу без вазелина!

«Уже выебал… — промелькнула шальная мысль у Славки. — И вазелином там не пахло. До сих пор срусь кровью!». Но черноволосый не сдвинулся с места. А когда Ванька вылетел из раздевалки, глянул затравленно на Сережку и Лешку, а затем ринулся за исчезнувшим блондином следом. Сергей хотел последовать за своей черноокой куколкой, но его остановил жалостливый, срывающийся голосок Алексея:

— Сережа, помоги мне найти очки! Иван куда-то их зашвырнул на шкафчик, а мне не достать.

Мышонок от своей проснувшейся храбрости мелко дрожал в коленях и предано взирал невидящими глазами в синеву Сережки.

«Он же не видит, и как ему удается смотреть мне прямо в глаза… И так мило сексуально краснеть?» — Сережка забрался на деревянные лавки и глянул поверх полок, ища очки Лешки. А потом, нашарив их руками, протянул замершему тонкому пареньку. Память, сука такая, подбросила щедро кадры, как Лешка стонал, принимая его до основания в свою покрасневшую от прилившей крови дырочку и как нежно прижимался к нему спиной, отрывисто дыша.

Рука Сереги невольно огладила покрасневшую скулу и притянула за тонкую талию к себе замершего юношу. Он и не понял, почему вдруг поцеловал это несуразное чудо. А здравый смысл о том, что этот парень нравится Ивану, сделал снова ручкой и пошел знакомо в отгул. Это было весьма удобное качество Сергея, когда он в очередной раз отбивал у знакомых парней занятых девиц.

— М-ммм, — Сергей отпустил покусанные Иваном губы Лешки и влажно прошептал на ушко, уже не понимая откровенно себя: — Ты как там? Не болит?

— Нет… не особо… — покраснели в руках и, забрав очки, водрузили на свой нос, до сих пор находясь в жарких объятьях.

— Я… м-ммм… в общем рад… что у тебя все нормально, — пояснили весьма путано, ну вот зачем ему этот невзрачный паренек, тем более на зад которого претендует бешеный Иван. И на кой-ему такие проблемы с Ванькой?

В последнее время Сергей не мог узнать своего друга по жизни. Ванька раньше таким не был. А теперь закадычный приятель, ерник и душа компании превратился из веселого светлого человека в яростного монстра, которому минимум кто-то наступил на любимую мозоль или открутил переполненные спермой звенящие яйца.

Да что там! Серега уже не мог понять сам себя, а куда уж своего верного товарища.

Они еле успели отойти друг от друга, как взмыленный Иван вернулся обратно в раздевалки, он глянул хмуро на обоих, а потом развернулся к налетевшему на его широкую спину Славке.

— Я тебя, шлюшок, предупредил. Тронешь моего Мышонка — кастрирую! А ты чего, Серега, тут застрял? Марш переодеваться! — и выбежал снова прочь, старшеклассники одевались в соседней раздевалке, к которой примыкали школьные душевые.

— Слава, спасибо, если бы не ты, он бы меня поимел, — Лешка не верил своим ушам, и тому, что Сережка его поцеловал вновь. Но ведь ему нравится Вячеслав, так зачем он полез опять к нему?

Вячеслав сел угрюмо рядом, хмуро прошептав:

— Не за что, — привалился спиной к дверке одного из многочисленных шкафчиков, закрыв свои черные уставшие глаза.

— Я тебе завидую, — прошептал Лешка, смотря на красивого парня, что так сексуально растянул свои стройные, длинные ноги в проходе.

— Чему? — поднял черную соболиную бровь Славка и приоткрыл один глаз, он сунул руки себе в карманы спортивных штанов и попытался хоть как-то успокоить свое стучавшее набатом сердце.

Разговор с Иваном не получился. Тот даже слушать его не стал, нарезая взбешенным конем от него круги по школе, а затем вообще схватил за грудки и, подняв в воздух, припечатал к стенке с шипом предупреждая, что убьет, если тот полезет к его любимому Лешке.

— Ты красивый такой, умный, решительный и уверенный во всем. Можешь получить любо…го… — замялись на слове, а потом поправились: — любую, в общем, кого захочешь! А я никчемный совершенно, а без очков и совсем полная размазня.

Славка осмотрел весьма сексуальную под своим носом «размазню» и подумал, что отдал бы все, лишь бы оказаться на месте Лешки или хоть отдаленно походить на него. Зачем ему его божественная красота, если она не привлекает того единственного, кого он полюбил, а только идиотов, подобных этому придурку Сереге. Вячеслав глубоко вздохнул и выдал в ответ:

— Завидовать нечему, поверь. И вообще, пора пилить по домам.

Лешка согласно кивнул, на тренировку любимой баскетбольной команды оставаться сегодня обоим не хотелось.

Они вместе возвращались угрюмо домой, даже не замечая, что одинаково подтаскивают свои ровные ножки, прихрамывая особой специфической виляющей походкой. Лешка соврал Сереге, попа горела до сих пор, а что уж говорить о Славке, коли даже сегодня была с утра кровь.

Вячеслав хмуро смотрел на похорошевшего так некстати Лешку и думал, что в новых очках серенький парнишка был довольно мил. И зачем этот пиздюк Сергей отоварил его такими шикарными наворотами, неужели не мог выбрать попроще очки взамен раздавленному убожеству. Теперь переключить на себя Ивана было для Славки практически нереально. Но Вячеслав понимал, что Алексей не виноват в слепой любви к нему Ивана. Более того, то, что ему нравится этот идиот Сергей, было видно невооруженным глазом. Во всяком случае, Славка просек это сразу и теперь пытался решить неподъемную задачу, как с Лешкой поменяться местами. Ухаживания и навязчивые выпады Сереги ему не были нужны совершенно, как и больная любовь Ивана Алексею. Их нагнали уже практически у дома Лешки и обрушились со всей жестокостью, залепив по кумполу Славки увесистым кулаком.

— Сученыш! Я предупреждал. Сразу понял, как не увидел своего Мышонка на балконе, опять лезешь не в свое дело?

Сзади мчался к ним бледный Серега, он только успел перехватить разбушевавшегося Ваньку, так что второго удара не последовало. Лешка встал напротив своего взбешенного друга, прикрывая распластанного на земле нелепо моргающего Вячеслава, и постучал себе по голове, явно намекая на тупость Ивана.

— Ты точно охуел! Славка-то тут причем?

— Да он спит и видит, как тебя трахнуть в жопу! — орал заходясь Иван.

— Да на кой-ему моя жопа! — Лешка емко залепил пощечину Ваньке, видя, как Серега сзади сдерживает тому заломленные руки.

Ванька хватанул ртом воздух и сузил зелень глаз на своего любимого. Он уже ни черта не понимал в сложившейся ситуации.

— Я тебя трахнул, и ты мой!

— Да не трахал ты меня, — в который раз устало его оповестил Лешка, внутренне весь сжимаясь.

— Не ври! Ты там уже не девственник. Я помню, когда щупал тебя в субботу, ты там был слишком тугой! — подтверждая тот факт, что еще в коридоре Ванька соображал, что делал, когда вначале зажал Лешку.

— И если не я, то кто? Этот ублюдок! — кивок на обалдевшего от удара Вячеслава. — Пусти, Сергей, я его прямо тут закопаю!

Серега мысленно простонал и, смотря, как охуевший от такого разворота событий Славка пытается прийти в себя и собрать ноги, мысленно помолился, а потом тихо прошептал сзади взбешенного Ивана:

— Вячеслав тут совершенно ни при чем. Он Лешку не трахал… Точно.

Иван замер в руках друга и, выпутавшись из его силков, убийственно глянул в синь глаз напротив.

— Только не говори мне, что ты его распечатал, говнюк!

— Славку только не трогай. И да, это был я! — вжал голову в плечи Серега и совершенно не увернулся от емкого удара в челюсть.

Ибо заслужил! Нехер брать и пользовать чужие вещи, тем более близкого друга. Второй удар в живот вынес его сознание полностью, а когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, как от него сбоку плачет беззвучно Славка. Ни Лешки, ни тем более Ваньки рядом не было.

Он допер Мышонка до своей хаты, как мешок с картошкой, перекинув грубо через плечо, не обращая особого внимания на слабые взбрыки тонкого парня. А когда оказался в квартире, зашвырнул его прямо на свою огромную постель.

— Я тебя жалел, думал не торопить события. Берег! И видно, все зря! — Иван раздевался оперативно, стаскивая с себя одежду, и не отрывал своего голодного взора от загнанного в ловушку паренька. — Что, так жалко стало своего ебуна, что решил мне сделать милость? Засранец.

— Ваня, успокойся! Если бы я не встал между вами, ты бы его убил, — Лешка видел, каким гневом полыхает молодой мужчина, и пытался отвести от своего любимого удар на себя.

— Что «Ваня-Ваня»! Я всю жизнь свою Ваня! Что, так сладко было подставиться под его похотливый хуек? Неужели ты такой же, как все эти дуры-бабы? — изумрудность прожигала в тонкой фигуре откровенные дыры. — Иван оголил свой торс и навалился на тонкого мальчика сверху. — Теперь ты мой, паскуда! И пока я тебя не трахну на всю свою длину, никуда от меня ты не уползешь.

Лешке стащили до щиколоток штаны, обнажая вялый пенис и молочные ягодицы и, загнув буквой зю, да так, что колени оказались прижаты к полыхающим от стыда ушам, заметили:

— Ты бордовый тут. Что, Серега не сильно был нежен? — больно нажимая на сжавшееся от страха колечко.

— В отличие от тебя, дружище, я был с ним сама любезность.

Иван хмуро поднял взор изумрудных глаз и впился в появившегося помятого Серегу. За ним тенью стоял Вячеслав.

— Не понял? Какого лешего вас снова ко мне принесло, а? Или еще добавить! — Иван отпустил Лешку из рук и повернулся к ненужным левым гостям.

— А я думал, тебе будет интересно, кого ты трахнул до крови в субботу? — усмехнулся по-наглому Серега, а потом обернулся к побледневшему Вячеславу и ехидно предложил: — А может, тебе расскажет сам Слава? Ну, чего молчишь, Герой? А ведь всего пару минут назад плакался мне на груди и выл о неразделенной любви к этому зеленоглазому идиоту. Ну, так как, дружище Иван! Может, махнемся дырками и расстанемся по-хорошему?

Иван сузил глаза на замершего черноволосого парня, а потом, увидев, как тот краснеет, догнал.

— Значит, это я тебя трахнул? Да? А чего позволил? Ты же по сравнению с Лешкой качок! — и, видя, как тушуется парень, поставил диагноз: — Так вот, не хер было пользоваться моим пьяным состоянием и подставляться. Что, дорвался до сладенького? Ты сам виноват! — а потом, глянув разъяренным взглядом на Сережку, добил: — И он мне на хуй не нужен! Трахай его в жопу сам, идиот. И если приблизишься еще раз к моему Мышонку — урою!

Пока Иван, тряся мудями наезжал на Серегу, Лешка не будь дураком напялил свои штаны обратно на голый зад и, прошмыгнув по стенке, благо Иван не успел умыкнуть снова его очки, схватил за руку Славку.

— Бежим! Они сами без нас разберутся, — и потащил черноволосого парнишку подальше от этой своры.

Им в спину кричал Иван, о том, что Лешка не смеет от него убегать, коль обещал лечь под него. А еще были слышны взаимные удары кулаков. Теперь Сергей защищался в полную силу и отвешивал от души своему дружку ответных люлей.

Отдышались Лешка со Славой только за гаражами. У обоих болело все: от трахнутых жоп до затылков, легкие рвало от быстрой пробежки, а животы сводило в судороги.

— Значит, ты любишь Ивана… — согнулся пополам Лешка.

— Как и ты без ума от Сереги! — ответили под боком рвано. — И я тебе завидую. Ванька от тебя без ума и, похоже, Сергей тоже. Тут же понесся тебя спасать, как только узнал, что ты дал себя унести.

— Иван для меня только как друг. А Сергей… Он мне все уши прожужжал про тебя после того… как переспал со мной.

— Пиздец… — Славка потер устало виски. — Только без обид! И за что ты влюбился в такого придурка, как Серега, он же ни одной юбки не пропустит мимо себя. А все его приставания к парням — так только от скуки ради. Наиграется и бросит.

— Нет, Сергей не такой! И со мной он был очень… нежным… — покраснели ушами.

— Повезло, а меня Иван порвал до крови… во все стороны… — вспыхнули скулами.

— И ты после этого Серегу называешь придурком? В последнее время именно Иван ведет себя как сумасшедший идиот, — покачали отрицательно головой.

— Он любит тебя, вот и бесится, — хмыкнули под боком, а позже скукожились у стены гаража. — И почему мне так не везет?

Лешка смотрел, как у самого красивого парня в его классе наворачиваются слезы на глазах. Присел рядом со Славой и обнял его за плечи, а затем нежно коснулся виска своими искусанными губами.

— Извини Ивана, он неплохой парень, если посмотреть более детально, — примирительно заверил Лешка Славку.

— Угу, и ты меня прости… Серега тоже ничего местами. Если, конечно, их найти. Но, кажется, ты их уже отыскал в этом придурке… — положил умучено голову Славка на тонкое плечо Лешки.

— Значит, друзья? — затаил дыхание Лешка.

— Ага, друзья. Куда я теперь уже денусь, — проворчали в ответ.

— Да ладно, как-нибудь разрулим! Что, мы не мужики, что ли? — хмыкнул Лешка, снова прокручивая в голове последний поцелуй Сереги и млея только от одних жарких воспоминаний.

— Ага… мужики… — пробормотал в ответ обреченно Славка.

Они решили зависнуть у Лешки, матери все равно у паренька опять не было дома. А куча конфет, продуктов и прочего говорило о том, что приезжал ее богатенький любовник. Этот моложавый мужчина таким образом решил подмазаться к Лешке, как бы пытаясь стать членом их и так несуществующей семьи. Лешка против особо не был. Его загулявшая маман в последнее время совершенно не интересовалась домом, в том числе и холодильником.

— Странный набор у тебя продуктов, — Славка заглянул внутрь урчащего серебристого агрегата и вытащил от удивления большую прозрачную банку зернистой красной икры. Там же валялась сырокопченая колбаса, твердый сыр и прочие деликатесы. — А чего-нибудь попроще у тебя нет?

— Нет, мать давно не покупает продукты. А это привез дядя Вова, ее последний хахаль. И скажи спасибо, иначе жрать вообще было бы нечего.

На Славке был новенький спортивный костюм Лешки, его тоже привез из загранки любовник мамы, но лихо прогадал с размером. Посему, хмыкнув по поводу своей ошибки, предложил — на вырост. Но Славке это шмотье было как раз, смотрелся в нем юноша очень даже сексуально. Уже будучи дома у Лешки, он позвонил к себе и пообщался с Веркой. Та хихикнула на информацию, что он завис у одноклассника с ночевкой, и заверила, что выгородит своего глупого братишку у родителей. А напоследок напомнила, чтобы они с «одноклассником» пользовались презервативами, так как ранняя беременность в девятых классах девушкам ни к чему.

— Ты чего такой смурной после телефонного звонка? — Лешка открыл икру и, нашарив черствый черный хлеб среди пакетов, предложил сделать бутерброды.

— Пообщался с Веркой, — ответили, согласившись кивком на бутерброды.

Лешка был в курсе сестры Славки, посему, вздохнув, прошептал:

— Везет тебе, а у меня ни сестры, ни брата. Родители вечно ругались, поэтому мне никого не подарили.

— Хорош подарочек! Между прочим, Верка считает, что я завис с девицей. Целую лекцию прочитала по телефону, как натягивать на член гондоны.

Лешка рассмеялся в первый раз за эту неделю, искренне и счастливо:

— М-да… Положеньице. Но знаешь, Слава, я тебе не соперник. И не претендую на Ивана в том самом плане.

— Да понял я, не дурак. Я ведь тоже не претендую на Серегу. Меня от него воротит за версту!

— Думаешь, мне по кайфу чувствовать зажималовки Ваньки?

Помолчали, смотря на подсыхающие красно-оранжевые икринки.

— Не думаю, что тебе это в кайф, так же, как и мне. А вообще спасибо, Леша. Если бы я пошел сейчас к себе домой, то тихо сходил с ума, воя на стены, как загнанный раненный зверь. Ведь никому просто так не расскажешь, что любишь мужчину… Когда сам парень.

— Это точно… — кивнул головой Лешка, соглашаясь, и тяжело вздохнул. — Осталось только убедить Ивана и Сергея в неправильности их выбора.

— Легко сказать, в общем-то проще, начать встречаться друг с другом, — устало варгакнул Славка, не видя для себя положительного исхода.

Парни огорошено глянули друг на друга и покачали отрицательно головой.

— Извини, но нет, ты не в моем вкусе, — первым пробормотал Лешка.

— Да и ты меня не возбуждаешь. Так что без обид, — кивнул согласно Вячеслав.

— Без! Ну что, по бутерброду?

Но их светскую беседу прервал заливистый дверной звонок, который, не замолкая, разлился на всю квартиру.

— Похоже, это гости, — Лешка встал на ноги и пошкандыбал на выход узнать, кого принесло.

Обычно мать после того, как нажимала «сигнальную сирену», сама открывала своими ключами дверь. А на вопрос сына «Зачем?», умудренно заявляла, что он большой уже и может быть наедине со своей девушкой. А так вроде: «Я оповестила, и коль кто не спрятался — я не виновата».

Лешка глянул в глазок и с удивлением увидел у своего порога мятого Сергея. Вот его он точно не ждал сегодня, хотя последний поцелуй грел душу и давал нехилую надежду на будущее.


	4. Противостояние

Сережке распахнули дверь, и он, увидев Лешку в стареньком спортивном комплекте, немного мятого, застенчивого и робкого, заулыбался.

— Скучал? Может, запустишь своего рыцаря и накормишь?

Он приблизился к замершему Мышонку и притянул к себе, вжимая в грудь.

— Ты как? Сильно испугался? — слыша, как у парнишки набатом застучало в груди сердечко.

И совсем обалдел, когда из комнаты, сзади Лешки появился черноокий Вячеслав.

— Ух, ты! А вот тебя, моя сладкая конфетка, я и не чаял тут увидеть!

Лешку чмокнули контрольно в лобик и отпустили, обходя по широкой дуге и приближаясь к замершему красавцу.

— Где Иван? — Славка сузил чернь своих глаз и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

— Отдыхает дома после моего славного нокаута!

— Тогда я иду к нему, — Славка попытался пройти мимо Сережки, но его за руку удержали.

— Тебе не стоит туда идти. Во всяком случае, не сегодня. Поверь, я наслушался бреда по поводу тебя, пока его дубасил. Какая ты шлюха, шваль и идиот. А из уст любимого человека слушать такое не сахар, — Сергей глянул на Алексея, замершего у открытой входной двери и подмигнул. — Не переживай за Ваньку, Лешка! У него башка крепкая, чугунная, к утру очухается и притащится сюда к тебе. Зуб даю! Точняк! Ну так как насчет пожрать?

Уселись на маленькой кухоньке, слушая, как Серега по телефону сексуально мурлыкает с какой-то девицей.

— Ха-ха, милая, какой ресторан? Я же еще школьник. Максимум вечерний сеанс кино. Ага! Чмоки-чмоки! Я тоже тебя люблю! И передавай привет моему славному семейству. Нет, пострелят — каждого контрольно в лобик. Маман и папа — горячий привет! Да какие гондоны? Я не с девушкой, не шучу. А ты пошлячка! Ха-ха! Ага-ага! Групповушку с мальчиками до утра. Ну, ты и загнула… Ладно, не теряйте, — и так далее и тому подобное практически на полчаса…

— Я ж говорил. Кобель! И как ты это терпишь? Урыл бы уже давно, только за его пошлые «чмоки-чпоки!» — буркнул под боком у Лешки Вячеслав.

— Чего? — уставился на них синими глазами недоуменно Серега, сбрасывая номер с телефона.

— Ничего, — Славка оскалился в ответ.

А Лешка молча отошел к закипающему чайнику.

— Ты совсем идиот или как? — зашипели в ухо Сережке, как только тот приземлился к Славке под бок.

— Я-то? Да с какого? — не понял тот, но когда черные глаза указали на худенькую фигурку, что разливала трясущимися руками чай, догнал. — Это вообще-то гувернантка для моих мелких братишек. Они учатся только в третьем классе и не могут без взрослого человека находиться дома.

Лешка еле удержал дрожащими пальцами чашки, но все же взял себя в руки и донес-таки их без глобальных последствий до стола.

«Говно! И ведь ни кожи, ни рожи, только зенки красивые. И чего я из-за него так завожусь? — Серега сравнил Лешку с Вячеславом и совсем внутренне потух. — Блядь, а ведь я и Славку хочу отыметь, и причем не меньше. Вот дерьмо — так дерьмо!».

Худенький помятый Лешка на фоне Славки совсем был как тень: никчемный и откровенно стремный. А вот Вячеслав — утонченным недоступным красавцем взирал как король на помятое лицо Сереги. К такому шиш подъедешь! И почему такое влюбленное счастье перепало этому пиздюку Ваньке, коль оно ему откровенно на хуй не нужно?

Лешка поставил кружки перед своими гостями и совсем обалдел, когда Серега его внаглую посадил к себе на колени.

— Я вам не мешаю? — схмурил черные глаза Славка.

— Неа! Можешь быть третьим, если захочешь, — заявил по-хамски Серега, но, почувствовав, как заледенел у него на руках Лешка, а смоляные глазищи Славки отморозили все внутри, пошел на попятную. — Шучу!

Он нежно подул на серые завитки Лешки на шее и поцеловал нежно того в затылок.

— Ну-ну. Шуток совсем не понимаете, пацаны.

А затем, глянув на не совсем «традиционный» набор продуктов, съязвил:

— У нас что, сегодня праздник?

— Не особо, просто у Лешки кроме этого жрать нечего, — ответил за хозяина Славка и притянул к себе бутерброд с икрой.

— М-ммм, а что, я не против. Правда, икра каждый день — это даже для меня перебор.

Сережка притянул к себе всю тарелку с бутербродами, а потом, заглянув Лешке в широко распахнутые глаза, спросил:

— А ты будешь?

— Ага! — обрадовался тот и протянул руку.

— Но-но! Не так быстро. Сначала поцелуй.

Сережка нахально глянул поверх светлых волос в омуты черных Славкиных глаз и, почувствовав на своих губах робкое касание других, углубил поцелуй. Впиваясь в них жадным своим ртом и не отводя глаз от смоляных маслин Славки.

«Этот контраст агатовых глаз и белой кожи просто сносит мне башню. Вот чертов красавчик!» — промелькнуло в голове у Сережки, пока Вячеслав, отморозив его снова взглядом, губами бесшумно прошептал: «Выпендрежник!» — и, прихватив пару бутербродов, покинул маленькую кухню, оставив обнимающихся парней наедине.

«Быстро догнал, засранец. Умен, шельма! Хотя я сегодня все равно планировал потрахаться с тем, кто у меня на коленях, посему…» — Лешкины губы снова взяли в плен, вынося разум у робкого парнишки.

А после перекусона на руках унес млеющего мальчишку мимо смотрящего телек Славки в отдельную комнату и разложил там на двуспальной кровати его матери. Лешка стыдливо спрятался на груди Сереги, ибо Вячеслав на его обжималовки с любимым хмыкнул так, что хоть сквозь землю провались.

— Хочу тебя, — Серега к тому времени уцеловал Лешку так, что тот был готов на все. Потому что член уже как час ныл, зажатый в штанах.

— Я… не против, но… — замялся под ним Мышонок.

— Чего но? — не понял, раздражаясь Серега, он эту серую моль предпочел оставшемуся в проходной комнате настоящему божеству. А тот еще цену набивает!

— Я там… в общем… клизму не делал… — покраснели даже за ушами.

Серега вдруг заржал, а потом хитро подмигнул:

— Переживу. Я уже привычный, не в первый раз, — и подмял окончательно тонкого пацана под себя.

 

Рано утром Славку поднял громкий звонок в дверь и конкретный стук и, судя по убойным звукам, даже ногами. Он только заснул, наслушавшись стонов и криков страсти у себя под боком. Сладкая парочка перестала кувыркаться всего час назад. И Славка, отдрочив под их песнопения раза три подряд, смог вырубиться в утренней хмари. Издерганный, опустошенный от навалившейся усталости.

И только он смог уснуть, как его выдернули из сладкого сна.

Дверь ходила ходуном от мощнейших по ней ударов и Славка, недолго думая, открыл ее, впустив вовнутрь взбешенного блондина с огромным отеком на все лицо.

Тот тупо воззрился на него, а после, жестоко отбросив в сторону, ворвался в проходную комнату. Осмотрел пустую постель, разложенную на нерасправленном диване, а затем недоуменно уставился на Славку.

— Где мой Лешка? — прошипели сквозь зубы.

— Во-первых, где ваше «Доброе утро»? Коль вы меня подняли с постели. А во-вторых, Лешка не твоя собственность. И трахаться с тобой не хочет! — Славка сложил внаглую руки кренделем на груди и сузил чернь своих глаз, нагло смотря в основательно подбитые изумруды.

Иван схватил парня за грудки и попытался поднять в воздух. Но Славка, обозлившись, жахнул под дых своей любви и сам оттолкнул нахала. Теперь ухнул Иван и прямо своим задом на смятую Славкину постель.

— Где Алексей? — прошипели сквозь зубы, хмуро взирая на нахального красавчика, что как хозяин вел себя в чужой квартире.

— В спальне, и я не советую тебе туда совать свой нос.

— Тебя не спросил! — Иван поднялся на свои длинные ноги.

— Поверь, увиденное тебе вряд ли придется по вкусу, — съязвил Славка в спину не слушавшего его Ивана.

Ванька распахнул дверь и застыл от открывшегося ему развратного вида.

На распластанном Сережке спал совершенно обнаженный и счастливый до усрачки Лешка. Его бедра были переплетены с ногами любовника, а руки Сергея, нежно прижимающие тонкую фигурку мальчишки к себе, говорили о многом.

В комнате убойно пахло мускусом, потом и спермой.

Впрочем, бордовое, до сих пор раскрытое колечко, что на показ торчало между круглыми полушариями Лешкиной молочной задницы, было как раз обильно заляпано тем самым, чем пахло в воздухе.

Иван сжал кулаки, видно, решая наброситься на любовников сейчас или позже, а потом, резко развернувшись, вляпался в застывшего сзади него Славку, который так же нездорово таращился на лежащую голую пару, отдыхавшую после зажигательного секса.

— Я разберусь с каждым из вас! — прошипели злобно в чернь глаз Славки и, замахнувшись кулаком, застыли в нерешительности. Ударить или нет.

— Ну, чего застыл? Давай, бей. Что, не любишь проигрывать? Знаешь, в чем твоя ошибка, Ванечка?

Иван проскрежетал своими зубами, но руку опустил, глядя на взбешенное само божество перед собой.

— Ты никогда не интересовался мнением самого Лешки. А хочет ли он тебя как мужчину? А любит ли?! Или ты ему дорог только как друг?

— Тебя, ушлепок, не спросил.

Иван зыркнул затравленно на Славку, что сжимал перед ним кулаки и, шибанув входной дверью, убрался из квартиры Алексея.

— Черт! — Славка держался из последнего, было трудно контролировать свои эмоции перед лицом взбешенного любимого. Но он пересилил себя, а когда Ванька исчез со сцены, съехал по стенке на пол и, уронив свою черноволосую голову на подтянутые к груди колени, затравлено прошептал:

— Вот и поговорили. И почему я в него так втюхался? Какой же я идиот…

Но, как говорят, любовь не выбирают. Это она решает, кого поиметь, куда и когда.

 

В понедельник никто из одноклассников Лешку не узнал. Парень, похорошевший, с молодежной стрижкой, так идущей его, как оказалось, симпатичному личику, пришел в школу в навороченных шмотках. Вместо старых полинялых мешковатых джинс на его поджарой заднице сидели новые, моднючие, с одним из мировых лейблов. А вытянутый серый свитер заменил молодежный пуловер весьма яркой раскраски. Тем более в их школе не придерживались определенных правил в одежде.

Славка присвистнул на секси-видок Лешки, который отметили все девушки в их классе, и тихо заметил:

— Серега тебя что, по бутикам в воскресенье таскал?

— Нет… Вообще-то это дядя Вова мне давно накупил, но я все не решался надеть… А Сергей только стаскал меня в парикмахерскую к своему другу и провел ревизию моего гардероба, — замялся, розовея ушами, Лешка, а затем испугался: — Мне все это не идет?

— Сумасшедший влюбленный. Тебе как раз все это очень даже идет. Да так, что, думаю, у Сереги появится море конкурентов на твою расцветшую красу, — хмыкнул Славка и со вздохом про себя подумал: «Ивану это точно как по сердцу ножом будет. Или серпом по звенящим яйцам, когда он увидит, как заблагоухал его любимый в чужих руках собственного близкого друга!».

Славка не решился сказать парочке, что Иван видел их обоих в постели. Просто не смог, смотря, как цветет после страстной ночи Лешка и как за ним галантно ухаживает Серега. Не хотелось спугнуть их робкое счастье или омрачить информацией радужный настрой. Не к месту это было, определенно не к месту.

— Ух… Хорошо! А то Сережка настоял, чтобы я все это надел сегодня. А я в этом чувствую себя как уж на сковородке, — отчаянно зашептали.

— Ну и дурак, привыкнешь. На тебя вон как наши девки потекли, а ведь раньше и не замечали, — поддержал Славка Лешку, кивая на заинтересованных девиц.

— Мне они ведь не нужны… Правда-правда… — замялся Лешка в ответ, но Славка его перебил.

— Да ладно тебе, хорошо выглядеть не грех. Более того, чем больше ты будешь нравиться другим, тем сильнее тебя будет ценить Серега. Я таких людей знаю. Им красавчиков подавай.

— Да какой я красавчик? — возмутился Лешка, как в их беседу вклинилась одна из девиц:

— Леша, ой, приветик! А ты сегодня не хочешь сходить в кино?

— Я… в кино… — промямлил с испугу Алексей.

— Не может! — отрезал Славка за Лешку. — У нас с ним уже весь вечер под завязку забит. Так что в следующий раз, Света.

Светлана похлопала своими похмуревшими глазищами, но, извинившись, отошла к шушукающимся подружкам.

— А разве мы куда-то идем сегодня? — спросил Лешка у Славки и услышал в ответ:

— Учись отшивать. Или ты все-таки заинтересован в девицах? — съязвил тот.

— Нет… Но меня никогда не приглашали в кино. Это так необычно, — заулыбался застенчиво Лешка, чем вызвал восторженные вздохи ушлых девиц.

— Хм-ммм, значит вечером ты не идешь на тренировку баскетбольной команды, как я понял? — уточнил Славка и, видя, как побледнел Лешка, прикусил язык.

— Да, не пойду… Я еще пока не знаю, как смотреть Ивану в глаза…

 

Посему после уроков и факультативов Вячеслав отправился в спортзал один. Тянуло посмотреть на Ваньку, хоть ты тресни. А ведь ни с одной девкой такой реакции у Славки не было. До Ивана у Вячеслава был уже секс с девушками, и притом неоднократный. Но ни одна не зацепила и не заворожила холодное сердце красавчика. А этот высокий монстр с оглоблей промеж ног вынес разум сразу, как только Славка увидел его играющим в баскетбол.

Сегодня же на площадке вместо нормальной игры были конкретные вышибалы. Причем оба друга срались так, что было слышно уже на подлете к спортивному ангару.

— Мы играем? Или ты пытаешься выбить мячом мои зубы! — орал взбешенный Серега на своего закадычного друга Ваню.

— Я б тебе не только зубы выбил. Но и твои сраные глаза выдавил бы! — шипели в ответ и на следующем подходе к кольцу снова били так, что Серега ловил мяч не руками, а головой. Вся команда на расстоянии смотрела срач двух своих лидеров и откровенно не втыкала, какая кошка пробежала между ними. И из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Пока Серега окончательно не озверел и не зафинтилил Ивану ответно в морду мячом, да так, что он улетел от удара на пол, убойно стукнувшись о покрытие зала затылком.

— Я ухожу! — нависая над другом и полыхая синью глаз.

— Вот и катись! — засветилась ядовито с пола изумрудность. — Мы и без тебя проживем! Так, ребята? Не больно ты и нужен нам, сами кубок выиграем, кретин!

Ребята тут же отмерли и, вкатив, что Серега решил забить конкретно на баскетбол, попытались вмешаться:

— Ей! Капитан, вы чего? С ума посходили? — начал щербатый, перекрывая ход взбешенному Сереге, который уже развернулся к выходу из спортзала.

Такого еще не было: чтобы так посрались Иван и Сережка. Как бы они ни ссорились, как бы ни препирались, но через пару часов были снова не разлей вода. А тут готовы убить друг друга, а главное — причину такого поведения никто из команды не знал.

— И то верно. Сергей, остынь! Чего в жизни не бывает, ну, подумаешь, повздорили, помиритесь, и давайте начнем тренировку, неделя осталась до отборочных игр, — подхватил щербатого шкаф.

— Вы же сами терпеть меня не можете, что аж кипятком ссытесь и кирпичами сретесь, как только видите меня! — теперь уже понесло Серегу. — Из-за своих блядей-баб! А я-то тут причем, если они на меня вешаются как виноград гроздями. А ведь я ни одну вашу шлюху не принуждал ложиться под меня! И потом, вы всегда считали меня пятым колесом в своей телеге. Вот вам и флаг в руки, барабан на шею и фитиль в жопу, каждому в отдельности. Играйте сами как хотите. А я пас!

Серега двинул плечом щербатого и потопал дальше.

— Иван? — заголосили парни в голос со всех сторон, смотря, как их капитан поднимается, кряхтя, с пола.

— Так нельзя! Нам без Сереги совсем кранты! — запричитал щербатый.

— Да неужели? А ведь раньше вы только на него и плакались. И вообще, не нравится — валите с ним вместе, и без вас будем играть! — взбесился Иван окончательно.

Вся команда притихла, и кто-то из задних рядов тихо спросил, но в навалившейся тишине вопрос достиг даже ушей охуевшего от такого представления Славки:

— Так все же, что случилось, капитан?

Иван глянул на всех своими сумасшедшими изумрудами и сжал челюсти до скрипа эмали:

— Сергей забрал у меня Лешку.

Команда замерла на пару секунд, а потом враз заголосила.

— Ха! А когда Серега у нас баб уводил, так нормально было? — зашипел щербатый.

— Точняк! Что ты, Ваня, нам говорил? Перебесятся сучки наши и сами вернутся! — поддакивал ему Шкаф.

— Дырки сами по себе, а мужская дружба сама по себе. Нерушима во веки веков! — вторил кто-то из толпы пронзительным голосом.

А все остальные поддакивали и жужжали как взбесившиеся пчелы.

— ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ! ВСЕ! — не выдержал капитан, рявкнув на весь спортзал. — Лешка вам не баба!

— Да какая разница. Дырка и есть дырка! — начал щербатый и словил своей протокольной мордой убойный мяч от Ивана.

Его отбросило емко в стену, размазало во всю длину, раскровенило морду. Он потрогал передние, зашатавшиеся от удара мячом, зубы и сплюнул на пол кровь, набычившись на Ивана.

— Что, Ваня! Правда глаза колет? Когда Серега нас опускал, уводя наших девок, — было в порядке вещей. А как тебя — завелся? — хмыкнул неодобрительно Шкаф.

— Да пошли вы! Сами в отборочных и играйте. И выбирайте нового капитана! — Иван двинул кого-то из близстоящих плечом и потопал прочь, вслед ушедшему ранее Сереге

— Вот так тренировочка! — усмехнулся с балкона Славка. — Умеете вы, парни, зажечь!

— Эй! А ты, паскуда?! Дружок Ванькиной шлюхи, чего тут делаешь? — щербатый встал с пола, шатаясь у стены.

— Наслаждаюсь процессом! — хмыкнули сверху, а после добили: — И потом, Лешка уже не Ванькин. И в этом, как ни странно, виноваты вы!

— Чего? — подорвались парни.

— Того! — проорали с балкона. — Не хер было капитану подмешивать тогда водку. Помочь захотели своему другу? Вот теперь и разгребайте!

— А мы разгребем. Да так, что и тебе, смазливая рожа, перепадет по полной!

Шкаф подорвался к выходам с балконов. Но Славка дураком не был и давно смылся со своего наблюдательного поста, лихо перемахнув прямо с балкона на заградительную сеть, что уберегала стекла от попадания в них шальных мячей.

 

Всю неделю команда, оставшись без двух своих лидеров, пыталась всеми способами вернуть обоих. Но Серега отмораживал их на подлете своей синью, уходя от разговора любыми способами. А Иван еще круче — в лоб посылал на хер. И издерганные парни, чувствуя, что дело запахло керосином, а начало игр не за горами, решили прижучить само «яблоко раздора» между закадычными друзьями, приперевшись всем скопом в Лешкин класс.

— Слышь, ты, дырка! — наехал на тихого Лешку с порога щербатый. — Мне похуй, что ты предпочитаешь свою жопу подставлять под чужие члены мужиков. Но если ты, блядь такая, не вернешь нам обоих лидеров в команду до следующей недели, мы тебя сами тут перед всем твоим сраным классом выебем во все щели, да так, что через твою ебливую жопу вывернем наизнанку!

Баскетболисты были на таком взводе, что практически в открытую писались кипятком. Одноклассники Лешки притихли и, смотря на бледного парня, ни черта не понимали, почему команда его закадычного друга Ивана в таком взбешенном состоянии.

— Ого! А вы умеете разгребать свое дерьмо, что сами насрали, — Славка встал из-за своей парты, отводя огонь на себя. — Молодцы, нашли-таки крайнего. А главное — самого беззащитного!

— О, это ты, смазливая рожа! Дружок педераста! — щербатый ощерился в улыбке поигрывая кулаками. — Если Ивану так нужна его сраная дырка — он ее получит, чего бы нам это ни стоило.

— Действительно, какая ему в жопу разница, кто его ебет? Серега, Иван или они вместе! Пусть раздвигает ноги, расслабляется и получает кайф! — поддакнул шкаф. — И нам откровенно по хер, лишь бы оба наших лидера вернулись в команду.

— Значит, вам все равно, что будет с Алексеем? И чего он хочет сам? — уточнил на весь притихший класс Славка.

— Абсолютно! Ладно, если бы он по девкам был, — шкаф был более спокойным собеседником, посему взял главную роль в переговорах на себя. — Мы бы тогда были бы без претензий. Парню-натуралу подставиться под член другого. Понимаю, не сахар. Но этому педерасту только в кайф! И раз он влез между Иваном и Серегой своей говняной жопой, то пусть сам их и мирит.

— Ага-ага! Закатят групповушку на троих, глядишь, и договорятся. Полюбовно, кто за кем его трахает, — поддакнул кто-то третий.

— А по-моему, это не ваше дело! — Славка от слова «групповушка» резко побледнел и, увидев, как трясет Лешку от таких перспектив, оскалился.

— А твоего мнения никто тут не спрашивает! Пиздюк, что, четвертым к ним хочешь? — влез снова Щербатый. — Так ты, дорогуша моя, как раз по адресу. Тебя выебать и я могу! Ты меня, в отличие от этой серой мыши, очень даже заводишь.

Чем бы это закончилось, никто бы предугадать не смог, но звонок на урок — и появившийся так кстати учитель разогнал враждующие ряды, пригрозив позвать директора школы. Старшеклассники убрались к себе, а стоящая по ряду перед Славкой интересующаяся в последнее время Лешкой Света убила своим вопросом наповал:

— Слав, а что, Леша и правду… гей?

«О, дура…» — подумал Вячеслав и шиком отморозил идиотку:

— Если так интересно, спроси у него сама.

Учитель посадил учеников за парты и начал последний урок.

 

А после занятий завернувшего за угол школы Лешку снова взяли в глобальные тиски. Дорога, которой он обычно уходил из школы, лежала между гаражами, а так как чаще всего его сопровождал при этом Иван, то все баскетболисты знали излюбленный маршрут до дома этой серой мыши.

— Ха! Вот теперь нам никто, сучка, не помешает. Ни учителя, ни твой дружок, по всему видно, такой же педераст, как и ты! — шкаф сузил глаза на оробевшего Лешку. И когда тот решил попятиться, то наткнулся на вторую половину баскетбольной команды. Мужики были настроены серьезно и взяли интересующего их объекта в настоящие клещи.

— Смотри-ка! Серая моль-то наша принарядилась и преобразилась. А ведь я его сначала и не узнал в этом прикиде. Похорошел! Неужто у Сереги сперма волшебная! И так преображает? — заглумился щербатый. — Может, и мне того, жопу ему подставить? Тоже писаным красавчиком стану?

— Обоссяным ты станешь! — захихикали парни, сужая вокруг Лешки кольцо.

— А может, и правда? Подставь, а? Глядишь, Серега к вам в команду и вернется! — сзади баскетболистов появился Вячеслав.

Мужики воззрились на новое лицо и заулыбались.

— Две дырки лучше, чем одна! В очереди не надо будет долго стоять, — хмыкнул щербатый, а потом игриво на плечо склонил голову. — Деточка, а не боишься, что мы тебя тоже того, в попку пометим?

— Ты сначала мою попку получи, идиот, а уж позже губу раскатывай. Не дорос еще! — черные глаза засветились нереальным светом изнутри, какими-то кровавыми сполохами. И Славка обрушился на крайних мужиков своими кулаками.

Парень он был спортивный и даже восточными единоборствами занимался. Только сильно не афишировал и не хвалился ни перед кем. Он и в Ивана-то влюбился из-за этого сраного баскетбола, так как сам играл и довольно-таки хорошо, но в школьную команду год назад не прошел по росту. Тренер тогда предложил перспективному мальчику пойти в младшую группу, но Славке там не понравилось — тоска смертная, и он из секции ушел, занявшись плотно борьбой и забив окончательно на баскетбол.

Через пару минут, раскидав высоченных баскетболистов как сосны в корабельном лесу, Славка замер рядом с Лешкой плечом к плечу.

— Ты как? Нормально?

— Теперь да, — ответил тот, засветившись изнутри, чувствуя, что уже не один. Когда на их тайную встречу завернул не кто иной, как Серега.

Сергей балагурил с очередной девицей, откровенно жамкая ее за талию и лапая пухлые сиськи. Девка была сочной и, видно, согласной на все, ибо только поганенько хихикала, пошленько охая на самые ощутимые жамки.

— Ой, Сереженька! Потерпи чуть-чуть, скоро мой дом. Ах-ххх! — текла девка в умелых руках, а потом сфокусировала свои ясные очи и тупо уставилась на толпу относительно помятых мужиков, что зажали двух мелких пацанов за гаражами.

Свою ненавистную команду Сергей узнал сразу, а когда увидел испуганные серые очи, которые вмиг потухли, узрев, с кем развлекается его любимый, тяжело вздохнул. Он целую неделю избегал всех: Ивана, команду и даже Лешку. Тем более мальчик не был навязчивым, как трахнутые им бабы, и сам с ним контакта не искал. Но как бы Серега ни работал склизким ужом, события, которых он так старательно избегал, нагнали его сами, выпрыгнув из-за угла.

— И что тут у нас? Собрание? — Серега оставил окученную девицу, улыбнувшись ей призывно и сексуально. — Милая, подожди, я сейчас.

— Ой, Сережа! Это же хулиганы. Может, лучше не вмешиваться? Пойдем лучше ко мне, музыку послушаем, телек посмотрим, — запричитала оставленная им девица.

— Ща! И послушаем, и посмотрим. Дай мне минут десять! — Серега потянулся, демонстративно разминаясь, а потом, сжав кулаки, налетел на своих бывших товарищей. — Что, нашли крайнего, говнюки? На маленьких решили отыграться!

Серега расшвырял разбегающихся от него баскетболистов в считанные секунды. Кто-то охал, кто-то собирал выбитую челюсть, кто-то браво пытался отползти с линии боя. Шкафу метко отбили почки, щербатому — яйца, а всем, кто пытался позалупаться, прошлись массовым апгрейдом по головам и рожам.

— Привет, пацаны! — Серега заулыбался своими ровными зубами Лешке и Славке. — Смотрю, весело время проводите, ни дня без приключений.

— Мог бы и не влезать. Сами бы разобрались! — сплюнул на землю Славка.

— Ты, как ежик, слишком гордый! — осклабился Серега, раздавая пинки зазевавшимся.

— А ты выпендрежник! На публику любишь работать. Ладно, вали к своей пизде, а то остынет! Заждалась поди-ка, скучает, — Вячеслав кивнул на замершую девицу в стороне, которая с таким восторгом взирала на мощь Сереги, как будто он именно из-за нее влез в драку. Хотя виновник этого безобразия, что потупив глаза, замер рядом со Славкой, просто молчал.

— Ну, а ты, Алексей, что скажешь? — игриво заметил Сергей и протянул руку спрятавшимся под челкой серебристым очам. Он подцепил мальчика за подбородок вверх, но Лешка закрыл глаза и не стал смотреть на своего ветреного любимого. Ему было слишком больно. — Молчишь, да… — Сергей отпустил измученного Лешку и отступил от мальчишек в сторону разогретой дамы. — Ладно, пацаны, бывайте. И не скучайте так сильно!

— Вали-вали! — Славка стрельнул в него контрольно чернотой глаз и тихо добавил, обращаясь к Лешке: — Во, козел! Все мужики козлы. И Иван, и Серега.

— По твоему определению, мы тоже козлы, — Лешка держался из последнего, и как только Серега исчез, шмыгнул своим носом, а затем уткнулся в грудь черноволосого и беззвучно заревел, размазывая слезы под стеклами импортных очков.

— Ну-ну! Ты сейчас на мужика совсем не тянешь, а на зареванную девицу. Эка невидаль! Ну, трахнет он эту дуру сегодня! Так он и раньше был бабником, ведь ты в курсе и знал об этом? — подняли смоляную бровь над маслиной глаза, а потом приобняли нежно, притянув к себе на плечо. — Не стоит проливать слез из-за этого придурка. А знаешь, что? Айда сегодня ко мне.

Ближе к дому Славки Лешка плакать перестал.

— Я тобой восхищаюсь всегда. Ты такой благородный, сильный. Не то, что я…

— Не такой я и благородный. Да и сильный не всегда, — Славка до сих пор поддерживал Лешку за талию, ведя по темной тропе, что ныряла в частном секторе между садами. — Может, любовь к Ивану — мне наказание сверху? — указал пальцем Вячеслав в вечернее небо, полное ранних звезд. — За то, что раньше был невнимателен к своим девушкам. Ведь в меня влюблялись многие, признавались в любви. А я, как твой Серега, этим пользовался. Трахал их, а позже, когда надоедали, кидал.

— И со многими ты переспал? — округлились серебристые глаза, загоревшись в темноте как две настоящие луны.

— Честно, не считал, но с десяток точно будет. И ведь ни одна не тронула, не зацепила. Хотя и фигурками бог не обделил, и мозгами многие были весьма одарены. А что с того? Влюбился, как последний идиот. И в кого? В высоченного мужика, с такой оглоблей промеж ног, что хоть топись.

— Такой большой? — Лешка покраснел так, что видно было даже в темноте.

— Ага! — Славка показал руками, а потом поинтересовался: — А у твоего?

Теперь раздвинул вширь руки Лешка. Славка присвистнул и выдал на бис:

— Врешь?

— Нет… Мне до сих пор больно, когда он во мне полностью. И Сергею приходится готовить меня долго, чтобы не порвать… — уши красным светом, как маяки, заполыхали при свете появившихся фонарей, и парни поняли, что выбрались из садов на главную улицу.

— А с девушками тебе совсем не в кайф? — переспросил Славка.

— А я не знаю, у меня кроме Сергея никого и не было… — заметили скромно в ответ, а затем присвистнули: — Ого, вот это дом!

— Да не такой уж и большой. У твоего Сереги намного шикарнее, он, кстати, тут недалеко живет. Через две улицы ближе к лесу, — усмехнулся Славка и потащил за руку к себе озирающегося по сторонам Лешку, который, видно, решил увидеть дом своей любви во что бы то ни стало.


	5. Другой расклад

Верка смерила тушующегося Лешку отмороженным взглядом черных глаз и фыркнула в полный голос.

— Одноклассник, значит. А я думала, что ты опять по девкам пошел. Ладно, заходите, родаки в деревню к старикам укатили, тебя не дождались. Так что прошмыгнули в свою комнату и затаились — ко мне сейчас придут. И если сунете нос в мой шабаш — обоих кастрирую!

Парней толкнули в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— А поесть? — Славка сощурил недовольно глаза.

— Раньше надо было думать. Ладно, паек выдам, и валите к себе. Увижу, что подглядываете, пеняйте на себя.

Вячеславу выдали жратву в виде чипсов, булок и пакета кефира.

— Не жирно что-то. А котлеты, мать всегда готовит их, если уезжает. Не жопься, а то всю малину тебе с Лешкой обломаем. Специально пропремся к вам вниз и будем в две пары глаз на вас пялиться.

Верка скосила на них свои агатовые глазищи, но смоталась до кухни и принесла на тарелке несколько котлет:

— А теперь валите!

Парни радостно стали подниматься наверх, утаскивая за собой свой ночной перекусон.

— Извини, забыл совсем, что мои предки уезжают сегодня. И к нам приползет полгруппы Верки. Попьянствовать, потрахаться и подебоширить. Но к тебе, думаю, тоже не следовало идти, ты там Серегу своего вспоминать начнешь. А это тебе пока ни к чему.

Лешка потух совсем, но на вопросительный взор заметил:

— Начну… А у тебя сестра красивая, хотя и строгая.

— Нравится? Забирай. Отдам безвозмездно, то есть даром, — хмыкнул Славка, идя сзади поднимающейся перед его носом поджарой попки Лешки.

— Но она же старше… — испугался Алексей.

— Всего на четыре года, — поиздевались за спиной.

— Но? — Лешка резко обернулся и чуть не вляпался губами в ухмыляющийся рот Славки, ибо стоя на одной ступеньке выше, был с ним теперь вровень головами. — Но… у нее нет того… что мне нужно… — покраснел от близости этого красивого парня Алексей.

Славка все понял сразу, он поставил тарелку с котлетами на широкие перила и притянул тонкого паренька за талию к себе, жадно впиваясь в его губы и потирая свободной рукой набухший член Лешки через штаны.

— Что, тяжело, когда распечатали, да?

— Ага… — Лешка ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью, на какую был способен в этот момент. — Серега меня и субботу, и воскресенье из-под себя не выпускал… А потом всю неделю и не взглянул даже.

Славка прошелся по тонкой талии своего одноклассника, скользнул под джинсы в трусы и сжал по-хозяйски одну из ягодиц. Он услышал, как простонал тихо, на грани слуха Лешка, и как сам подставился так, чтобы рука Славки скользнула в ложбинку к голодной сжавшейся дырочке.

— Только секс. Не более, — предупредил Славка, ему и самому из-за этой чертовой любви не хватало разрядки.

— Я согласен. Только секс, — Лешка, сам потянулся к его губам своими, опуская на пол пакет с выданным им пайком.

— Тогда ко мне, — Славка всучил в руки Лешки котлеты, а сам, подняв сумку с пола, потянул с лестницы вглубь коридора и силком толкнул в свою комнату, защелкивая у себя за спиной шпингалет. Лешка, стоя с полным блюдом посередине комнаты, облизнулся, видно, пробуя на вкус уцелованные губы. Славка же поставив пакет на стол, поманил своего одноклассника и, забрав котлеты, снова притянул к себе.

— У меня уже стоит.

— У меня… тоже…

— И кто из нас сегодня девочка? — усмехнулись черные глаза, прекрасно зная ответ.

— Я… я без чужого члена в своей попке… кончить не могу… — покраснел Лешка и глянул серебром своих глаз над очками, даже не предполагая, насколько его взгляд сексуален и блудлив.

Славка рукой отодвинул все продукты подальше от края и влегкую посадил более хрупкого мальчишку к себе на стол, продолжая уцеловывать его жадные губы.

— Ты сладкий. А Серега — лох!

— Нет, он не лох… Просто… — замялись между поцелуями, давая стянуть с себя джемпер.

— Дурак, — поддакнул Славка, стягивая и с себя рубашку тоже.

— Нет… он… — опустили серебро глаз вниз и увидели, как ему расстегивают ширинку, выпрастывая зажатый твердый пенис.

— Козел, — Славка выпростал налившуюся головку Лешки и, наклонившись, лизнул.

По сути дела, кроме того неудачного раза с Иваном, он с парнем таким не занимался. И все думал, как это — другому мужику сосать член. Ну, Ваньке понятно, хоть тот и уебок, и насильник, откровенная пьянь — но любимая. А теперь в его руках оказался тот, кого боготворила его безответная любовь. И то, как Лешка жался к нему, как доверчиво раздвигал перед ним тощие колени, сводило с ума. Он погрузил солоноватую головку в жар своего рта и пососал. Те капельки смазки, что вышли из члена Лешки, были терпкими, с горчинкой, но приятные на вкус. Во всяком случае, у него получилось взять в рот чужой член, при этом Славку не вырвало. Более того — то, как Лешка вцепился в него руками, застонав, пришлось Вячеславу по вкусу.

Он отлип от члена парнишки и заставил приподнять бедра над столом, стаскивая джинсы до конца с ровных ножек. А потом надавил на Лешку, вынуждая откинуться чуть назад, осматривая его твердые перевозбужденные яички, смоченный слюной подрагивающий изящный член и сжавшуюся дырочку, что притягивала его взор к себе как магнит. Алексея принудили подобрать ноги вверх и прижать колени к груди, таким образом полностью раскрываясь.

— Колени своими руками придержи.

— Я так рухну! — Лешка с ужасом посмотрел на стоящие сзади него чертовы котлеты.

— Не рухнешь, я тебя удержу, — заверил Славка, стягивая с себя штаны.

Лешка вперился глазами в его каменный стояк и слизнул выступившие голодные слюни:

— Можно я тебе тоже пососу?

— Можно, но позже, сначала я хочу проникнуть в тебя.

Задницы коснулись пальчиками и вопросительно посмотрели. Лешка покивал радостно головой, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Ты не бойся… я там чистый… Каждый день подмываюсь и клизму делаю, после того как… по большому схожу.

— Каждый день-то зачем? — не понял Славка, придерживая Лешку одной рукой, а свободной шаря в своем столе и ища какой-нибудь завалявшийся там крем.

— Сергей сказал делать, ну, чтобы партнеру было приятно. А то так ведь испачкаешься, а там ведь, сам понимаешь, не сливки и не шоколад…

— И ты все надеялся, что он тебя зажмет, да? — и видя согласный кивок, нежно поцеловал в висок. — Вот, дурачок! Целую неделю ждал, да? А он так и не подошел, урод.

Славка выдавил себе на пальцы найденный крем и проник в мягкий анус Лешки сразу двумя пальцами. Тот застонал, выгнулся сильнее в талии и обнял своими ножками торс Славы, стараясь как можно сильнее раскрыться. Славка на такое рвение возбудился еще сильнее.

— Твои очки… Может, снять?

— Нет, я хочу видеть тебя. Ты такой красивый, Слава, — прошептал Лешка, а потом сам, поелозив попкой, вобрал до упора подтрахивающие его пальцы.

Славка добавил еще один и, почувствовав, что Лешка готов принять его, убрал руку из открытого ануса, подхватил Лешку за молочные ягодицы и предупредил:

— Я вхожу, а ты держись руками за край стола.

Внизу зазвучала громко музыка, видно, студенты уже пришли к Верке и врубили на полную колонки.

Славка проник в мягкость Лешки сразу до упора, задница у его одноклассника оказалась сказочной, нежно обволакивала, пульсирующе сжимала и приносила вспышки яркого удовольствия. Он задвигался в нем рвано, вырывая откровенные стоны Лешки и скрип старого письменного стола. Мебель под ними жалилась скрипуче на свою несчастную жизнь, и что ее явно применяют не по назначению.

Алешка все сильнее и сильнее вцеплялся в него своими конечностями и уже сипел, сорвав окончательно голос. Серенький мальчишка в первый раз выплеснулся своей спермой практически сразу, после пятого или шестого качка бедер Славки, и теперь повторно заходил на финишную прямую, когда как Вячеслав еще и не разогрелся.

— Потерпи еще немного, Лешенька, ох-ххх! Как же сладко-то, м-ммм… Я сейчас! — чувствуя, как между ними снова взрывается Алексей, и сам, сжимая его до синяков, излился вовнутрь.

Переползли на одноместную постель. Славка шарил по изможденному Лешке руками. Всего его оглаживая и нежа. Трогая ягодицы, дразня открытую дырочку и ощущая, как из нее подтекает его семя.

— Ну и как тебе?

— Классно, у тебя здоровский член. Все внутри достает и не рвет, как у Сереги, на части, — Лешка погладил опавшее хозяйство Славки, член которого по длине был немногим меньше, чем у предшественника, но при этом значительно тоньше.

— Девки не жалились, — хмыкнул Славка. — А вот у меня что-то туго выходит быть снизу.

— Так Иван тебя и не думал готовить, а с другим ты и не пробовал. Хочешь со мной попытаться? — предложил щедро Лешка. — Тем более у меня же член меньше, и не должно быть так болезненно.

Славка задумался, огладил вновь налившийся член Лешки, а затем поцеловал его губы:

— Давай.

Лешка улыбнулся и заскользил по его телу своими губами, застревая на вялом члене и старательно его сося. Он не успокоился, пока у Славки член не поднялся вновь, а потом попросил того стать на четвереньки.

— Тебе сзади будет проще. Меня Сережка так распечатывал и практически не порвал.

Он раздвинул белоснежные половинки попы и уставился на нервно подмигивающее ему коричневатое колечко. У брюнета, в отличие от белоснежной кожи, крайняя плоть была яркой, коричнево-красной.

— Не бойся, я языком.

Лешка помнил, как ему вылизывал там Сережка. Эту ласку он получил от него на третий день их близости, после того как они приняли душ вместе. И только когда Сергей там сам ему все подмыл и сделал клизму.

Но Славка был там чистеньким и говном точно не пах. Лешка как мог сильнее стал надавливать кончиком языка на сморщенное темное колечко, заставляя его всеми способами расслабиться и раскрыться перед ним. Славку затрясло от возбуждения, и он сам стал подмахивать задницей, насаживаясь на юркий язычок. Затем язык заменили пальцами, и обильно смазав, с великой осторожностью проникли вовнутрь членом.

— Ох! Ты горячий, — Лешка затрясся над вспотевшим под ним Славкой.

— Черт, больно! — прошипели снизу, но когда Лешка попытался двинуть назад, придержали за бедро. — Я ведь у тебя первый, да?

— То есть? — не понял Лешка.

— Ну, ты же никому раньше не вставлял сам, да? — пояснили глупому мальчику.

— А-ааа… Ага, — по-тупому догнали. — Это так классно! Ты так обалденно меня сжимаешь.

— Тогда попробуй подвигаться, — предложили щедро и заскрипели снова от боли. Что понял со всей такой близости Славка, так только то, что жопа у него до сих пор еще не зажила. Он еле дождался, пока Лешка кончит в него и вытащит свой член.

— Хм-ммм… Ты же слил? А чего не опадает?

— В том-то и проблема! Я чуть в тебя сбрызнул, а дальше не могу. Не могу слить до конца… без чужого члена в своей попке, — покраснел Лешка и, увидев красные подтеки на своем пенисе вперемешку с белесым, запричитал. — Я тебя порвал, да? Прости.

— Не ты порвал, а Иван! Черт, до сих пор не зажило. И снова кровит, — Славка огладил свой до сих пор стоящий член, а потом переспросил: — А может, я в тебя снова, а?

— Ага, — радостно зашептали и, повернувшись спиной к парню, встали откровенно раком, упираясь головой в подушку и разводя своими ладонями поджарые ягодицы. — Давай пока так, ты в меня. И мне в кайф, и тебе. А после, как заживет, снова попробуем. Мне не к спеху.

Славка улыбнулся такому рвению и, расположившись между раскинутыми ногами, толкнулся, не готовя, и до упора. Все равно там до сих пор все лоснилось от смазки и его спермы. А полураскрытое колечко говорило о том, что готово принять его сразу в себя и не мешкая.

Потом они вместе уползли в ванную на втором этаже, прислушиваясь робко к тому гаму, что творился внизу. На лестнице уже в открытую сосались, а в родительской спальне, куда заглянул невзначай молодой хозяин дома, двое парней раскатывали какую-то особо доступную деваху. Славка пригляделся к оной и узнал в ней свою родную сестру. Та жадно сосала член у одного жарким ртом и остервенело нанизывалась пиздой на второго.

— Пойдем-ка отсюда, — Славка утянул сунувшегося было следом за ним Лешку обратно в уборную, что находилась в противоположном конце коридора. — Не бойся, сюда никто не пойдет. Внизу два туалета с душевыми, а у родителей отдельная ванная комната с угловой ванной, похожей больше на бассейн.

Они полезли под душ вместе.

— А почему ты не хочешь спать с Иваном? — спросил Славка, намыливая своими руками тонкое тело Лешки. — Ведь со мной смог?

— Ну, как тебе сказать… Ты бы со своей сестрой смог бы переспать, а? — Лешка млел от нежности и подслеповато щурился без очков, которые пришлось снять перед тем, как залезть под воду.

Славка прикинул, вспомнил развратную сцену в спальне и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ну, вот видишь. А ведь твоя Верка горячая штучка и красивая. А Иван мне как родной брат, — похмурел Лешка, но его желудок запел так жалобливо, что оба парня оттаяли и рассмеялись в унисон.

— Сейчас помоемся и поедим. Зря, что ли, я котлеты с Верки стряс? — Славка накрыл пухловатые губы Лешки своими и, поцеловав, робко спросил: — Можно я еще раз в тебя?

— Не зря. И можно, — Лешка, улыбаясь, ответил сразу на два вопроса, а затем, повернувшись задом к Славке, старательно поставил шире ноги и, блядливо прогнувшись в талии, оттопырил ягодицы.

— Блядь, — Славка тут же пристроился сзади. — Еще немного и я втюхаюсь в тебя по-полной! — пошутил хозяин дома, проникая снова в жаркую пещерку Лешки.

— Я не против… Вот бы и мне влюбиться в тебя и забыть этого ловеласа, — прошептали ответно, двигая бедрами назад и нанизываясь самостоятельно на стояк своего одноклассника.

Но, как говорится, мечтать не вредно, а изменить сердечные порывы враз не так-то легко.

Это поняли оба, когда утром Славка, идя в школу вместе с Лешкой, решили завернуть к нему. Алексею необходимо было сменить одежду и взять нужные учебники, прежде чем топать на уроки. И вот, поднявшись к Лешке на этаж, оба парня недоуменно уставились на спящего у его двери замурзуканного Серегу. А тот, продрав синь глаз на бравый топот ног, сексуально заулыбался.

— Привет, парни! И где вы гуляли? Я вас всю ночь прождал.

— Где были — не твоего ума дело, — Славка прикрыл плечом покрасневшего Лешку. — Ты вроде ушел с бабой?

— И что? Девки — одно. А Мышонок, хотя теперь он и не Ванькин Мышонок, — другое. Точно, Лешка! С сегодняшнего дня будешь Котенком. Моим Котенком! — заявили нагло, поднимаясь с пола.

— Он не твой и не Ванькин. И не котенок, и не мышонок! — Вячеслав сжал кулаки. — Нашли, говнюки, зверушку. Он человек, и у него имя есть — Алексей!

— Ух ты! Влюбился, что ли? А как же Ваня? — Серега навис над Славкой, а потом глумливо усмехнулся. — Я не собственник, и с тобой могу поделиться его развратным задком. Хочешь, прямо сейчас его вдвоем отоварим?

— Да пошел ты! — взорвался Славка и улетел от емкого удара по черепу вниз на смотровую площадку.

— Не лезь вперед паровоза, салага, если я согласился делить его зад с тобой, это не значит, что ты можешь забрать его полностью у меня. Гордый Ёжик! А теперь пшел на уроки, я сам Котенка доставлю в школу, но только вытрахаю его хорошенько в его сладкую дырочку и напою попку своего мальчика вязким молочком.

Лешку скрутили и, забрав у него ключи из сумки, открыв дверь, победителем унесли вовнутрь. Славка подскочил к квартире запоздало, дверь заперли изнутри, и было слышно, как Лешку взяли прямо в коридоре, не особо готовя его натруженную за ночь задницу. Он бессильно сплюнул на площадку, пару раз попытался шибануть по железной двери, но, отбив плечо, потащился на пары. Слышать, как дерут за дверью вдоль и поперек Алексея, никакой радости не приносило.

Лешка приполз только на второй урок, усиленно хромая на обе ноги. Серега не удосужился его даже проводить. Просто вытрахал, как хотел, вышвырнул из его же собственной квартиры, а сам завалился спать.

— Где твоя синеглазая Козлина? — встретил вопросом Лешку Славка.

— Дрыхнет у меня на диване, — Лешка поморщился, садясь осторожно на свой многострадальный зад. — Он понял, что мы с тобой трахались… и совсем озверел. Теперь и у меня там мажет кровью.

— Прости, — покаялся Славка, а позже подсел сбоку Лешки, ибо сосед у Алексея больше болел, нежели ходил в школу, и место рядом с ним всегда пустовало.

— Ты-то тут причем? С тобой было как раз все классно и ничуть не больно, — серебристые глаза глянули поверх стекол затравлено, и Славка увидел, что в них стоят невыплаканные слезы.

— Если эта Козлина не сдрыснет с твоей жилплощади сегодня, я его убью, — а затем, вдруг осознав, сузил по-нехорошему глаза. — Или еще лучше, натравлю на него Ивана!

Он услышал его удары мяча еще на подходе к спортзалу и, заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, кровожадно улыбнулся. Если бы Славку спросили «Почему?», он бы ответил просто: «Потому!» — и закрыл бы на хрен ненужный для него вопрос.

Иван гонял сам себя, забивая мячи, разыгрывая настоящую пантомиму с воображаемым противником. Грациозно подпрыгивая и забивая. Да как! Вячеслав облизнулся на очередную свечу и ловко поймал отскочивший от пола мяч.

— А… Это ты… Чего приперся? — зеленые глаза сузились в снайперские щели, недовольно осматривая черноглазого парня.

«Красив черт. И как сексуален!» — простонал про себя Славка, в каждом отточенном движении Ивана кричалось «Я секси! А кто ты?». Но черноволосый парень был, наверное, самым упрямым в школе, он по-бляцки улыбнулся и пару раз ударил мячом об пол.

— Да так. Шел мимо, слышу — сваи вколачивают, дай, думаю, загляну. А тут ты! Надо же, какая удача.

— Содержательно. Поглядел? А теперь отдай мяч и вали, куда шел до этого! — рыкнул Иван злобно, сжимая до боли свои кулаки.

— Хм-ммм! — склонили голову игриво на бок и улыбнулись еще сильнее. — А ты в курсе, что Сергей сделал с Лешкой?

Иван побледнел и было уже двинул бить смазливую морду нахалу, когда тот быстро пояснил:

— Твой друг изнасиловал сегодня утром Алексея. И довольно сильно.

— Врешь! Серега не насильник. И потом, у них все полюбовно аж до тошноты! — прорычали, плюясь словами.

— Ты, видимо, совсем идиот или стал им от недотраха, — Славка изящно сделал стойку, а затем красиво через ползала отправил мяч прямо в кольцо. У Ивана глаза расширились с чайные блюдца.

— Ты играешь?

— Да, — ухмыльнулся брюнет и, засунув руки в брюки, пошел в сторону выхода.

— Стой! — Иван поймал мяч и перекрыл дорогу Славке. — Почему ты не в школьной команде?

— А вдруг этот бросок чистая случайность, а, капитан? — усмехнулись черные ехидные глаза. — Просто мне сегодня свезло по-крупному. Сначала встреча с тобой, потом попадание в очко!

— Не гони пургу, ты даже не примерялся! Это мастерство, а не случайность. Так почему? — Иван и не собирался отпускать одаренного юношу.

Ибо мастерство и спортивное чутье на неограненные алмазы победило жгучую ревность, что капитан баскетбольной команды испытывал к любому, кто терся рядом с его Мышонком.

— Ростом не вышел! — Славка поймал брошенный ему в голову жесткий мяч и вопросительно глянул на зеленоглазого блондина.

— Кинь еще! И у тебя вполне приличный рост.

— Это сейчас, а год назад я был настоящим приплюснутым шибздиком.

Славка снова бросил свечой, снова не прицеливаясь особо, и опять точно в кольцо.

— Если сейчас сыграешь против меня — я выслушаю все, что ты хотел мне сказать по поводу Сереги и Лешки.

— Тупая разводиловка! Я с этого ничего не поимею, — начал торговаться Славка, внутренне расцветая, как майская роза на помойке.

Он так долго пытался добиться внимания великого и ужасного Ивана, а оказалось все так просто.

— Ну почему, следующие условия ставишь ты, черноглазик! — и Славке улыбнулись так, что он вдруг понял — зацепил. Так Иван раньше улыбался только своему Лешке.

«Лешка!» — резанула мысль Славки по сердцу, стало почему-то неспокойно, а в памяти всплыли потускневшие серые очи со стоящими в них горькими невыплаканными слезами.

— Я сыграю. И тогда ты выполняешь мои условия, так?

— Условия? Попридержи коней! Играем по-честному. Одно условие с меня, за одно выполненное тобой. По-моему, честно?! — мяч снова как по волшебству оказался в руках у Ивана.

— Значит, одно… — подумал про себя Славка и кивнул сдержанно. — Хорошо!

Иван сорвался с места и закружил вокруг Вячеслава, пытаясь пройти к кольцу, не тут-то было, черноволосый хоть и уступал ему по росту и ширине плеч, но только не в умении. Забить Иван все-таки мяч смог, правда, с великим трудом и, уйдя в оборону, вдруг понял, что перед ним настоящий талант. Этот тонкий черноволосый парнишка по умению не уступал Сереге.

«Интересно! Условие? Что же он выберет? Стопудово потребует с меня свидание с ним или еще круче, стать любовниками», — хмыкнул про себя Иван, отслеживая стройную фигурку, плавные линии рук и длинные сильные ноги. — А почему бы и нет? Красив, умен и, судя по моим ощущениям, что я испытал после той ночи, секс с ним был хорош! Хотя, я и ни черта не помню…» — Иван зазевался и получил в кольцо ответный мяч.

— Черт! — сругнулся он, перехватывая мяч и нападая.

— Не недооценивай меня и меньше витай в облаках! — ухмыльнулись с издевкой и перехватили жестко мяч, отбив ловкую руку Ивана.

Иван охнул от болевого ощущения от блока тонкого парня и посмотрел на Славку другими глазами. Мальчишка не просто играл, он жил баскетболом! Как сам Иван, как Серега. И хотя темп увеличился, и игра между ними стала на грани, но Славка не перешагнул ни разу через невидимую черту и не нарушил правил. А уж чего таить, даже Ваньке это было непросто.

— Умотал.

Взмыленный Иван рухнул под бок не менее измотанному Славке. И посмотрел на мокрую, насквозь прилипшую к стройному телу и ставшую прозрачной рубашку. Соски у Славки возбужденно топорщились на рвано дышащей груди.

— Итак?

— Итак? — переспросил Вячеслав, подняв черные глазищи на заинтересованного Ивана.

— Твой ход! Ты выполнил мою просьбу, я выполню любую твою. Но помни, одну!

— Ладно… Значит, абсолютно любую… — Славка задумался, казалось, на несколько секунд, как будто он заранее решил про себя все, и выдал: — Ты идешь к Лешке домой и миришься с Серегой.

— Чего? — Иван округлил зелень глаз на этого ненормального парня, он-то думал, что Славка просто ляжет под него. И тот его трахнет, как тогда, от всей души. И даже сильно теперь не сопротивляясь сексуальным желаниям брюнета.

— Серега торчит у Лешки дома после того, как изнасиловал его этим утром. Чего непонятного? Ты идешь к нему, и вы выясняете отношения. Раз и навсегда. Ибо мне заебло оттаскивать твою сраную команду от несчастного Алексея.

— Как, команда тоже пыталась наехать на Мышонка? — Иван сжал снова кулаки.

— Они решили, что именно Лешка виноват в вашей ебнутой ссоре и то, что вы оба кинули свою команду, — насупился Славка. — И постановили его наказать.

— Самосуд какой-то… — Иван запустил свои пальцы и почесал вспотевший под хвостом затылок. — Но я не могу поверить, что Сергей изнасиловал Мышонка. Каким бы он ни был потаскуном, бабником и ловеласом — он не насильник. Да он ни одну девку силком под себя не клал!

— Лешка вообще-то парень, а не девка, — заметил Славка, блаженно откинувшись на деревянную панель и закрыл глаза.

Тело приятно ломило после физических нагрузок, а сердце пело. Хотя он мог загадать что-то другое, к примеру: свидание с Иваном, поцелуй, ночь любви и прочее… Но, вспоминая потухшие серые глаза Лешки, ни о чем не жалел, он верил, что правильно поступил на все двести процентов.

— Я просто не представляю, что могло вывести Сережку из себя, чтобы он так потерял контроль. Особо если учитывать, что Лешка для него не больше, чем очередная игрушка. Надоест, и его выкинут взашей! — Иван посмотрел на вытянувшегося рядом разомлевшего парня и вдруг с удивлением для себя осознал, насколько тот красив и сексуален.

«Блядь, а ведь я раньше и не замечал! Теперь понятно, почему Серега зациклился на этом черноволосом красавце», — подумалось запоздало, и Иван прошептал в трансе:

— Если ты будешь в моей команде по баскетболу, я выполню любое твое самое потаенное желание, — Иван сделал упор явно на секс с ним и, увидев, как его внимательно осмотрели черные глаза, передернул рвано плечами.

Славка, когда хотел, отмораживал только одним взглядом, который, к слову, был очень тяжелым и ледяным.

— Нет. Для тебя это будет неподъемная цена, — Вячеслав встал с деревянной лавки и с наслаждением потянулся.

— А может, нет? — ухмыльнулся нагло блондин, думая про себя: «Сейчас скажет, что хочет быть моим любовником». — Озвучь! Может, и сойдемся в цене.

— Нет значит нет. Ты обещал разобраться с Сергеем, — напомнили, оправляя прилипшую к телу рубашку и перекособоченный ремень.

— И все же? — Ванька улыбнулся так, что казалось, готов был подарить Славке весь мир и себя бонусом в придачу.

— Хм-ммм… Что ж, ты сам попросил. Не жалься потом! — черноволосый остановился в нескольких шагах от сидящего на лавке блондина и убил своей контрольной фразой Ивана на повал. — Вы оба с Сергеем оставляете в покое Алексея. Причем навсегда!

— Чо! — «чо» вышло так рублено, рвано и на одном дыхании, изумрудные глаза стали из круглых квадратными.

— Чо слышал! Вы оба отъебываетесь от Лешки и перестаете пудрить ему мозги. И тогда я иду в вашу сраную баскетбольную команду.

— Погоди-погоди. Я не понял, а вот в «этом», какой тебе резон? — не догнал Иван. «Он же влюблен в меня? Так? Или я что-то не так понял?».

— Резон прост. Я забираю Лешку себе. И, к слову, Серега так взбеленился на Алексея потому, что Лешка всю эту ночь занимался любовью со мной. И был по-настоящему счастлив!

— Ах ты, паскуда! — Иван подлетел к Славке и, сжав его горло в тисках, приподнял над полом. — Я ж тебя сейчас!

— Любовью… — прохрипели у Ивана в руках и отрезвили мгновенно, смывая ярость.

— Не сексом, не очередным трахом, еблей и так далее… — Славка потер помятую, но уже отпущенную шею и продолжил, упрямо и нагло смотря в зелень любимых когда-то глаз: — А любовью! И Алексею было со мной как никогда хорошо. И если ты еще его друг, то ты поймешь и отпустишь своего Мышонка на свободу так же, как и Сергей. Негоже держать своих любимых в клетке.

На утопленный звонок из Лешкиной квартиры, выпал злобный заспанный Серега, он и охнуть не успел, как Иван его за горло утянул с площадки вовнутрь и захлопнул за собой гулко дверь.

— Ты почему изнасиловал Мыш-ш-шонка? — зашипели еще непроснувшемуся до конца Сереге и стали методично душить.

— Блядь! Откуда ты узнал и взялся? — попытались отцепить от себя пальцы.

— Сорока на хвосте принесла. А ты паскуда! Не умеешь проигрывать? — Иван залепил емко по лицу Сереге, и тот покатился с грохотом по деревянному полу.

— А сам! У кого снесло крышу только от мысли, что я трахнул Лешку? Да у тебя ни от одной девки такого ганаша не было! Подумаешь, трахнул до крови? А ты видел, каким он с этим смазливым засранцем заявился под утро домой? — прохрипели от удара в живот.

— Нет, просвети.

— Глаза горят. Губы пунцовые и щеки, словно маки! Да он даже после меня таким блядливым не был! Вот я и…

— Идиот! — Иван стал методично из друга делать отбивную, а Серега, пропустив с десяток ударов, наконец-то осознал, что его конкретно убивают и попытался ответить.

— Сам, кретин! Я не могу проиграть малолетке!

— Да, я кретин! Но и ты не хуже. Получай!

Они еще наверное с полчаса катались по полу, нанося ожесточенные удары, пока не замерли у прохладной стены и не воззрились друг на друга.

— У тебя рожа кирпичом! — вдруг заржал мятый вусмерть Серега и зашипел от боли в животе.

— На себя посмотри, урод, — Иван, как полный придурок, начал давить ответно лыбу. — Ох, и хитер же этот Вячеслав, обоих нас обскакал.

— Значит, ты говорил с Лешкой, да? — ответили, кряхтя под боком и укладывая свою буйную голову доверчиво на плечо Ивану.

— Ага.

— И что?

— Да ничего, — тонкие пальцы взлохматили каштановые волосы и, дернув игриво, отпустили. — Мы оба — дураки. Алексей выбрал Вячеслава.

— Значит, мы в конкретном пролете оба, да? И ничего не поимеем?! — вздохнули влажно в район шеи блондина.

— Ну, не совсем, я нашел нам отличного игрока в команду и, думаю, преемника на капитанский свой пост в следующем году. Знаешь, я и не знал, что Вячеслав так чертовски классно играет. И ты прикинь, я до последнего и не замечал, как он безумно красив…

— Это ты мне говоришь? Да я на него первым запал! — воспрял Серега, отлипая от плеча друга.

— Угу! Запал, а чего тогда полез трахать моего Мышонка? — полыхнули зеленью глаз.

— Тык… Мык… Ну, ты же знаешь… как у меня обычно… бывает… — замялся Сергей и получил в ответ:

— Ну да, я в курсе… О твоей хотелке уже пора легенды слагать, а об отсутствии мозгов тем более. — Иван, кряхтя, встал на ноги по стенке и протянул руку своему закадычному другу. — Ладно, Дон Жуан, я давно привык, что ты думаешь только яйцами, так что пойдем. Через пару дней у нас тренировка с новым членом команды. И ты до конца догонишь, как мы лоханулись оба, упустив счастье из своих корявых рук.


	6. Эпилог

Вячеслав загонял один за другим мячи в кольцо, отыгрывая сложнейшие связки и с Иваном, и с Серегой. Он вписался в команду за месяц, и теперь на их счету уже было две сногсшибательные победы над другими школами. Но самое главное было то, что теперь с балкона, на котором он когда-то сам пускал слюни на объект своего вожделения, стоял его любимый человек. И его прекрасные серебристые глаза смотрели только на него — Славу.

— Он практически перестал носить очки! — Иван отследил взгляд своего бывшего Мышонка, который с любовью смотрел на промчавшегося мимо них вихрем Славку.

Того сильно заблокировали соперники, и один придержал за одежду, получив тут же от судьи штрафной, время их поединка близилось к концу. И пока на табло была ничья.

— А я не верил его словам и думал, про зрение — это бред, — хмыкнул понятливо Сергей, смотря, как Вячеслав пробивает два штрафных точно в яблочко, тем самым срывая очередную победу для их радостно вопящей команды.

Весь зал под гудок окончания игры высыпал на игровое поле, пытаясь поднять на руки нового горячо любимого игрока. Но Славка угрем избежал чужих рук и, проскользнув сквозь толпу болельщиков, оказался рядом со смущенным, робким Лешкой.

Меж тем Серегу и Ивана подняли на руки и стали подбрасывать вверх, открывая периодически вид на двух, стоящих в отдаленном уголке, влюбленных пареньков.

Иван видел, как Лешка нежно взял протянутую руку Славы и осторожно бросил взгляд на взмывающих над толпой Серегу и Ваньку.

Серебристые глаза светились счастьем и любовью. И оба отвергнутых поклонника, осознав это сполна, приняли стойко поражение от черноволосой заносчивой малолетки, что ласково потянул свою серенькую, невзрачную половинку на выход.

— Как думаешь сегодня оттянуться? — перекричал толпу орущих фанатов Серега.

— Думаю по пивку и у тебя, а? У меня родаки вернулись. И потом, к тебе проще затащить доступных девиц! — предложил, крича в ответ, Иван.

— Заметано! Значит, девки рулят?

— Рулят, а то как же…

Ивану наконец-то удалось отвязаться от навязчивых рук фанатов и рвануть из толпы за собой издерганного, помятого Серегу.

— Просто других таких мальчиков нет. А они решили обойтись без нас, — прошептал зеленоглазый своему потускневшему другу.

**Конец**


End file.
